


Cupcake Battles

by WheresMyNaya



Series: Cupcake Battles [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cupcake Wars Fusion, Baking, F/F, Inspired by that fanart you know the one, brittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyNaya/pseuds/WheresMyNaya
Summary: Brittany and Sugar team up to show off their sick baking skills on the popular show Cupcake Battles where they encounter the infamous panel judge who is known for her harsh criticism: Santana Lopez. Can Brittany and Sugar dodge Santana's critical blows and out-bake the competition? Tune in to find out!
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: Cupcake Battles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072049
Comments: 35
Kudos: 154





	1. Round 1 - Classic American Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by that super cute Brittana fanart by landslidc circulating based on a Baking AU. I hope this scratches that itch for yall LOL. Shout out to my Soul Sister Pam for helping me research all these cupcakes!

The doors of the commercial kitchen are thrown open as the most dramatic action music the _Foodies Network Channel_ has to offer begins to play. A well-dressed, guppy-lipped blonde enters the room in slow motion and gives the camera a confident pose before he’s taking off his sunglasses and tossing them off screen.

“What’s up, America!” The man greets excitedly with a point to the camera. “I’m your host Sam Evans and tonight we’re gearing up for an intense cupcake clash. Overseeing this battle are our esteemed judges: Kurt Hummel, owner of the first ever fashion design-inspired patisserie _The House of Hummel._ ”

As the camera pans to Kurt Hummel, he adjusts the gaudy – and most likely stupidly expensive – hippopotamus brooch pinned to the lapel of his Marc Jacobs blazer and gives the camera a prudish smile.

“Hold up,” The beautiful brunette beside him nudges to ask, “Is that a _woman’s_ blazer?”

Kurt lifts his shoulder in disregard, “Fashion has no gender, Santana.”

“Huh,” Santana looks impressed and points back, “I needz me one of those.”

“I know a guy,” Kurt stage whispers before Sam’s voice fills the kitchen again.

“And he is joined by the ever-witty, ever-beautiful-“

“Why didn’t I get those kind of adjectives for my introduction?” Kurt grumbles.

Santana only smiles proudly without breaking eye contact with the camera, “Get like me, Hummel.”

If he were wearing any – which surprisingly he isn’t – Kurt would’ve clutched his pearls at the statement.

“Santana Lopez, owner and founder of the world-renowned bakery _Sweets by Snixxx_ ,” Sam says and the camera soon pans back to the judges’ panel where Santana Lopez gives the viewers her signature smirk accompanied by a sexy wink.

“In just a moment,” Sam continues with the camera back on him as he walks down the aisle which separates the four kitchen stations, “Four bakers will compete in the ultimate show down to see who comes out on top so,” He pauses dramatically as the camera whirls around him then zooms straight in for a close. In typical Sam-fashion, he sings the rest of his line to a familiar rhythm all while he karate chops at the air, “ _Let’s get down to business and meet the teams!_ ”

\\\

The screen soon fills with two bright-eyed, young women sitting in front of a pastel pink backdrop. They’re dressed in electric blue baseball tees with their logo _Batter Up Cupcakes_ scrawled across their chests. Their baseball caps are turned backwards and their hair is braided into pigtails and drape down over their shoulders.

They both wave excitedly at the camera before the shorter of the two blows the audience a two-handed kiss while the blonde pumps her fist in the air before it cuts to their introductions.

“I’m Brittany S. Pierce,” Says the tall blonde before she gestures to her side, “And this is my bestie Sugar Motta and we’re the owners of _Batter Up Cupcakes_ in Lima, Ohio which is one of the only unicorn-friendly bakeries in Lima.”

The camera cuts to a cute montage of the two standing outside of their storefront while they alternate doing different poses that showcase their carefree attitude. Brittany can be heard doing a voiceover as the montage continues, “Sugar and I met when I first transferred to the Culinary Institute of America in New York and we’ve pretty much been inseparable ever since.”

We’re back in the studio with Brittany and Sugar sitting in front of the pastel pink backdrop as Sugar adds, “We just work super well together. We have a similar way of looking at things that is really unique but…there are some people out there that don’t get it.” Sugar then lowers her voice to a whisper and says, “ _Blaine and Tina_.”

Brittany nods, “I think they’re jealous.”

“Because they’re lame?” Sugar asks behind a eye roll.

Brittany points to her friend and gives a single nod, “Yeah, that too.”

\\\

The screen then fills with another team sitting in front of the pastel pink backdrop. A man with way too much hair product smiles proudly at the camera while the woman next to him gives a wave. They both wear button-up dress shirts and little bowties with cupcakes on them as they go to introduce themselves.

“Hi, I’m Blaine Anderson,” The gel man says politely before wrapping his arm around the woman next to him. She melts into his side as he says, “And this is my lovely partner Tina Cohen-Chang.”

“ _Business_ partner…,” Tina corrects before her voice lowers slightly as she looks disappointedly to the side, “Not like a _life_ partner, I’ve tried.”

“Yes, yes you have,” Blaine continues on before it gets any more awkward, “So together we own _Baking Dreams Come True_ in Lima, Ohio.”

Off-screen a voice asks, “Oh, same as our other competitors: Brittany and Sugar of _Batter Up Cupcakes_?”

Blaine and Tina visibly grit their teeth before Blaine sucks in a deep breath and plasters on a smile, “Yes, one in the same. It’s such a small world, we actually attended the same culinary school too. They were…quite the eccentric pair.”

“It’s true,” Tina adds, “They’re known for coming up with some pretty quirky combinations. _We_ however take a more traditional approach to things, really focus on technique rather than flare.”

Blaine bobbles along to everything Tina says, “That’s correct. They like to claim that they’re the first LGBTQ-friendly bakery in Lima but I’m pretty sure we filed our paperwork before them.”

“They say they’re _unicorn-friendly_ , which doesn’t make any sense. Unicorns _aren’t_ even real. It gives a mixed message,” Tina explains with an air of annoyance.

“It does, but people go there anyway,” Blaine replies with a shrug and his proud smile falters as he adds, “We’ve kind of been rivals for years now. Always trying to one up the other, it’s…awesome.”

\\\

Suddenly we’re back on Team _Batter Up Cupcakes_ where Brittany gives a bored look to the camera and says plainly, “Honestly, with a name like _that_ they’re not a threat to us.”

“ _Baking dreams come true?”_ Sugar chuckles, “Not today.”

Brittany giggles along with her and they both high five.

\\\

The camera is back on Team _Baking Dreams Come True_ and Blaine’s looking like a puppy ready to wet himself with excitement, “We’re just here for fun.”

“It’s that attitude right there, Blaine,” Tina says tiredly before narrowing her eyes at the camera, “We’re here to settle the score once and for all.”

Blaine smiles hesitantly, “We love a little friendly competition.”

\\\

Back to Team _Batter Up Cupcakes_ and Sugar is looking directly at the camera with this determined stare as she punches her small fist into her palm, “We’re going to _crush_ them.”

Brittany nods proudly, “Totally.”

\\\

“So here’s how the competition’s going to go down,” Sam announces as he walks back to stand in front of the judges panel, “One by one, teams will be eliminated as they are judged by taste, presentation, and in the final round the last two bakers standing will have to bring it all together into one cheer-worthy cupcake display. The winner gets to have their creation as the centerpiece of the _Annual Cheerios Breakfast Benefit_ and walks away with $10,000.”

The camera pans to Team _Batter Up Cupcakes_ and Team _Baking Dreams Come True_ to catch their reactions before panning to the two remaining teams to be announced.

\\\

The camera cuts to the third team that will be competing. Another couple dressed in matching flannel shirts is seated in front of the signature pastel pink wall but the camera dramatically adjusts to fit the insane height difference of the couple before anyone starts speaking. A chipper brunette smiles and waves while her dopey counterpart slowly does the same.

“Hi, I’m Rachel Barbara Berry,” The shorter one says with perfect enunciation before resting her hand on the forearm of the man next to her. She cranes her head back to stare up lovingly, “And this is my husband Finn Hudson. You might be wondering why I’ve kept my last name, well-“

Suddenly someone off-screen cuts her off, “No, no one was wondering. Just continue with your backstory, your _baking_ -related backstory.”

Rachel looks a little peeved but waves it off, “Right. Well, I’ve always loved baking and my husband here loves to eat. Before my Broadway dreams were unfortunately-“

“Rachel, please stay on topic.” The voice says again which makes Rachel grumble.

“Fine! Finn and I started a home business called _Gold Star Bakery_. It’s taking a little while to get off the ground purely because _someone_ keeps eating our clients’ orders-”

“Babe, you have to label it or else I’m just going to think it’s up for grabs.” Finn responds with a frown then looks back to the camera, “She’s a great baker and we’re just looking for our big break. This money will really help out a lot, maybe we can open our own place?”

“You mean that?” Rachel’s suddenly so overcome with emotion that a tear trickles down her face. Suddenly she’s breaking character and looks to someone off screen, “Did you get that? I can cry on command.”

Finn smiles proudly, “She’s great isn’t she?”

\\\

The camera cuts to the last team that will be competing and the man and woman smile brightly for the camera. They’re wearing matching purple t-shirts with their logo across the left pocket in blocky letters before they cut to a montage of the team showing off in their area.

“I’m Mercedes Jones,” The woman says and tilts her head to the man next to her, “And this is Artie Abrams and together we run _AJs Bake Shop_. We have worked together for years at various restaurants before we decided to team up and do our own thing. We’ve been killin’ it in L.A. ever since. ”

“Mhm, that’s right!” Artie nods with a sense of pride, “We’re top dogs where we come from so we thought we might test our skills and see what we can really do.”

“We’re here to win,” Mercedes says as she gives the camera an intimidating stare, “We’re not leaving without that trophy.”

“Wait, I thought it was money?” Artie asks with his brows furrowed.

Mercedes just shrugs, “We’ll take that too.”

\\\

Back in the kitchen, Sam stands by the judge’s panel to reveal another judge sitting with Kurt and Santana. A fierce older woman sits among them, dressed in a red and white track suit, and gives the audience a steely gaze.

“Tonight’s special guest judge is Coach Sue Sylvester,” Sam announces grandly, “She is the founder of the Olympic-winning cheerleading team: the Cheerios! Welcome to the battle zone, Coach!”

“Glad to be here,” Sue says slowly without any emotion whatsoever and continues to stare down the competitors, “I can’t wait to see everyone _rip_ each other to shreds.”

Kurt and Santana exchange looks of confusion while Sam tries to reel in his worry and get back to his hosting duties, “So anyway, for tonight’s theme we’re thinking breakfast. For Round One, we would like to see our teams whip up something that encompasses the Sweet and Savory side of a classic American breakfast. Remember bakers, this is a timed challenge.”

The camera pans to the teams’ reactions and everyone looks a mix of surprise and anxious. Everyone, expect for Team _Batter Up Cupcakes_ where we find Brittany looking in deep thought with her finger tapping at her chin while Sugar narrows her eyes and purses her lips, almost angrily.

“Looks like Brittany and Sugar weren’t expecting this one,” Kurt comments lowly to Santana and the two look in their direction as the team continues to stare off.

Santana’s eyes settle on the blonde and for a moment, she forgets she’s on camera as they start to roam. Santana has met many contestants during her time on the show, but none have been as attractive as the blonde baker before her. She’s not sure what it is about the woman, maybe it’s the backwards baseball cap that is alerting her inner lesbian or maybe it’s the baseball tee that’s doing it, but Santana really can’t stop staring.

Brittany is stunning, she thinks, and she begins to tune out the sound of Sam’s horrible impressions as she watches.

“Santana,” Kurt snaps and nudges Santana out of her daydreaming in time to hear Sam announce the start of the first challenge.

“Man your stations, bakers, and let the battle begin!” He says with the wave of his hands as if he were one of those flag girls at race.

Santana rolls her eyes at his antics and looks back to find Kurt staring at her. She scrunches her nose, “What are you looking at?”

“You know,” Kurt says with an all-knowing look and begins to smirk, “I saw you.”

“Please. You saw nothing,” Santana brushes off and tries to keep her eyes roaming the room to watch as the bakers – all the bakers – set off. She tries her hardest to give everyone equal attention, but she can’t help the pull that has her glancing over to Team _Batter Up Cupcakes_ more so than any other team.

\\\

“You look nervous,” Sugar notices just after Sam had announced the start of the challenge, “Why do you look nervous? We don’t _do_ nervous.”

“I’m not nervous!” Brittany says defensively before relenting with a sigh, “You know how I feel about breakfast, Sug. It’s impossible to understand.”

“I know, remember that one time you got into that argument with the waiter about eggs benedict?” Sugar frowns and Brittany lets out another defeated sigh.

“He was wrong then and he’s still wrong now,” Brittany huffs.

“Obviously,” Sugar agrees then perks up, “But the challenge is sweet _and_ savory so there’s no way we can mix this up again. We can do this.”

Brittany’s worry is replaced with a determined smile, “You’re right and I think I’ve got the perfect mashup idea.”

Sugar claps her hands excitedly as they began to brainstorm.

\\\

Unbeknownst to Team _Batter Up Cupcakes_ , every other team has decided to make _two_ different cupcakes which will showcase a sweet and savory aspect individually.

The judges have taken notice of that which makes it even harder for Santana to keep her eyes off of Team _Batter Up Cupcakes._ They speak amongst themselves about the team’s decision and wonder if they just haven’t started on a second cupcake yet or if they’re really going with just one offering.

“Dear God, what is going on at Team _Gold Star Bakery’s_ station?” Sue frowns when a bellow of black smoke emits from the oven.

Kurt looks in horror as Finn pulls out the crisp cupcakes.

Santana smirks at the sight, “Yeah, _those_ are gonna be dry as hell.”

\\\

“Why is the oven set to 500 degrees?” Rachel practically yells while Finn throws away the ruined cupcakes.

“Don’t look at me, I didn’t even know oven temperatures when up that high!” Finn argues but Rachel just shakes her head.

“Trouble in paradise?” Mercedes calls over with a chuckle. She and Artie are quietly working away in their own station but tune into the sound of some juicy gossip.

“No!” Rachel frowns at her and looks to Finn, “We need to start over or else we’re not going to have anything for the judges. Time is running out!”

“Okay okay, we’re fine. We just need to get our heads in the game!” Finn looks more determined than ever but then his face falls when he sees the judges stand. He spins around so fast that he nearly knocks Rachel over, “Crap, they’re getting up to make their rounds.”

“Already?! They’re going to think we aren’t prepared!”

“Well…I mean we aren’t,” Finn says plainly.

“Finn!” Rachel chastises and begins rushing through another batter.

\\\

“Alright judges, here’s our first team: Blaine and Tina of _Baking Dreams Come True_!” Sam introduces as the three judges approach their station. Blaine and Tina smile politely and greet them all as they continue to move around each other.

“Wow, what an…interesting name,” Santana comments, losing the battle of hiding her judgement. Not that she ever actually tries to, that’s kind of what makes her a fan favorite.

“So take us through what you are working on,” Kurt says after shooting Santana a glare.

Blaine goes on to explain the complex flavor pairings they will be using which Santana points out isn’t actually all that complex. Tina’s working on some intricate detailing while Blaine pipes frosting, but they both stop to stare at each other with dropped jaws.

“I’m just not seeing any _wow_ factor,” Santana shrugs.

“Well, don’t count us out just yet,” Blaine counters which causes Santana to raise a brow. It’s rare that any contestant ever talks back to her. “Tina’s fondant work is really out of this world.”

“Sugar’s better!” Brittany calls out from across the aisle where she’s busy hand-whipping something. She sends a smirk their way – which of course Santana doesn’t miss – and adds, “She has beaten you in every competition ever.”

“You suck so much, Tina!” Sugar chimes in as well from behind Brittany.

Sue cracks a hint of a devilish smile, “Love a bit of trash talk.”

Santana would have to agree, “It’s something we don’t see here too often. I think we’re in for an interesting battle.” Then she looks to the team again, “Good luck.” 

Blaine and Tina just stew in their annoyance as the rest of the judges bid them good luck and travel across the way to Team _Batter Up Cupcakes._

\\\

“The second team competing today is Brittany and Sugar of _Batter Up Cupcakes_ ,” Sam announces for the judges. Sugar gives a wave of her fingers and flashes a bright smile, while Brittany literally does a double-take when she finds Santana smiling at her.

She has seen the show on tv before and she of course is aware of Santana’s prestigious backstory – and sure she might have a tiny crush on the star too – but she wasn’t quite prepared for the unabashed beauty she was going to be smacked with upon seeing Santana in person.

Miraculously, Brittany manages to give her a confident smile despite the flips happening in her belly. She says without a trace of nervousness, “Hey, I’m Brittany. That’s Sugar.”

“So I’ve heard,” Santana replies coolly through a smirk with her deep brown eyes twinkling.

“What’s the tea between you and the other team?” Kurt asks, giving Santana a slight nudge back into professionalism.

“We’ve always been rivals; grew up in the same small town, attended the same culinary school, even started bakeries in our local area. We’re just better than them and they can’t come to admit that yet,” Brittany says it like it is, “Hopefully they’ll finally take the hint when we win.”

Santana laughs at that, “I like your confidence, Brittany.”

“Of course you do,” Brittany says without thinking and it surprises both Kurt and Santana but she rolls with it anyway, “Going back to Bland and Tacky over there, isn’t their lame bakery name a mouthful?”

“Wanky,” Santana smirks and Kurt swats at her arm. If he had a spray bottle on him, that comment would’ve earned her a spritz.

Brittany – on the other hand – just smiled back before continuing with her work, her tone arms flexing as she whisked vigorously.

Santana licks her lips at the sight, her eyes dipping down to the bowl in Brittany’s hands then back up, “Tell us what you’re working on.”

Brittany wonders if she’s imagining things or if she really just saw Santana Lopez eye her up and down like she was a fresh glazed donut hot out off the belt. No matter, she takes a breath and goes to explain, “So we’re doing something with maple bacon for that sweet and salty factor and it’ll add a little crunch. Sugar’s working on a white truffle frosting and this is the start of a jalapeno-infused pancake cupcake for a bit of spice.”

“You’re putting _all_ of that in one cupcake?” Kurt asks, wide-eyed. He looks a little nervous and it makes Santana snort while Sue is equally intrigued.

Brittany and Sugar shrug nonchalantly, “Totally.”

Kurt looks to Santana somewhat worried but Santana’s looking at the team with interest. It’s an odd combination, but she can see what they’re aiming for and it’s pretty out of the box. With competitions like this, contestants usually stick to the basics so she has a little soft spot for those who like to take risks.

She also has a soft spot for smokin’ hot blondes.

“ _I_ think it sounds interesting,” Santana says with a smile, “I can’t wait to taste.”

Blue eyes darken with the way the last word rolls off of Santana’s tongue. It gives Brittany this boost of confidence because Santana is known for being a pretty hard judge to please yet here she is handing out compliments.

“You won’t be disappointed,” Brittany tells her earnestly.

Santana chuckles and it comes off as the best combination of sexy and cute, “We’ll see. Good luck.”

\\\

As the judges move on to the next station, Brittany’s eyes linger on the sway of Santana’s hips as she goes. That dress she’s in does amazing things for the woman’s slim figure. It’s hypnotic and she probably would’ve overwhipped if Sugar didn’t break the staring contest she had going on.

“Britt!” Sugar gasps and swats at Brittany’s arm, “She was _so_ flirting with you. _Santana Lopez,_ flirting with _you_!”

“Why did you say it like that? Like you couldn’t believe it?” Brittany pouts playfully then laughs Sugar off, “She wasn’t flirting with me. It’s just her character, it’s all for show. I’m sure she’s like that with everyone.”

“Yeah bullshit,” Sugar scoffs and goes back to frosting, “She didn’t even acknowledge me and I was standing right next to you!”

“Well maybe you should step your game up then,” Brittany quips as she knocks her shoulder teasingly into Sugar’s before she heads over to pull out the cupcakes to cool.

“I don’t think it’s _my game_ she’s interested in,” Sugar counters.

\\\

“Alright bakers-“ Suddenly Sam is slipping on his shades again and doing a terrible Justin Timberlake impression, “ _You’ve only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes!_ ”

“He should be fired,” Santana scrunches her nose.

Kurt shrugs, “The viewers like him.”

“Shh, Madonna is iconic,” Sue hushes them both as she watches Sam continue to sing and dance.

\\\

Brittany’s somewhat nervous as she and Sugar approach the panel with their finished cupcake.

They’ve been watching the two other teams before them – Team _Baking Dreams Come True_ and Team _AJs Bakeshop_ – get judged when they realized they might have a bit of competition here. As per usual, Santana has found flaws in each other their cupcakes though and it doesn’t seem like anyone’s pleased her yet but Brittany has faith that she might be able to change that.

 _In more ways than one_ as Sugar not so discreetly put it.

“Did you forget one?” Sue asks as a single cupcake is presented.

“No. We decided to do something a little different, it’s something we’re kind of known for,” Brittany explains as the final plate is given to Santana who sits the furthest away from her. “Instead of creating two separate cupcakes, we thought we could combine those flavors into the ultimate sweet and savory breakfast-inspired mashup. This is our take on a classic – although, I’m not exactly sure what counts as a _classic_ since America is a melting pot of cultures and breakfast looks different for everyone – “ Brittany pauses to wonder while Kurt and Sue stare back in confusion.

Santana is the only one that seems to understand her point of view.

Sugar interrupts Brittany’s wondering to and finishes her previous train of thought, “We hope you enjoy!”

Then Sugar goes to explain their thought process and the flavors used while the judges dig in.

Brittany has shifted to being too preoccupied with the way Santana licks frosting off of her fork to offer Sugar any assistance. It’s quiet and they wait anxiously for someone to speak. They took a huge risk by only presenting one cupcake, but their flavors are there and they’re really the only ones that tried something different so that should count for something.

“I’m actually really enjoying this,” Kurt says, “I had my doubts, but you’ve perfected the balance between sweet and savory. My only complaint is the cake itself might’ve been a little too spicy for me.”

“Really?” Santana looks surprised, borderline offended.

“What? I’m not use to having jalapenos for breakfast, Santana.”

“Yeah and it shows,” Santana says with a roll of her eyes before looking directly at Brittany. Her annoyance is suddenly replaced with delight, “Color me, impressed. Aside from Kurt’s ridiculous compliant about spice, I agree with everything he said. You’ve knocked the ball out of the park for me. I really admire the risk you took by focusing on combining the sweet and savory aspect into one cupcake instead of keeping them separate. Sheer genius.”

“Wow,” Sam says and suddenly the camera is on him again, “Such high praise on the first round, the other teams need to watch out for Team _Batter Up Cupcakes_.”

Sue goes on to say her comments too, but Brittany doesn’t hear them. She’s too captivated by the fact that she was able to impress _the_ Santana Lopez, the Queen of High Expectations. She feels really, really good now.

“Thank you ladies,” Sam then waves his hand to their station, “Please return to your station. Team _Gold Star Bakery,_ you’re up!”

\\\

While the last team goes up for judgement, Sugar and Brittany try to contain their excitement after getting such great feedback on their cupcake.

“We rocked it, Britt!” Sugar cheeses then waggles her brows, “And did you see how Santana was eyeing you up there? She was practically undressing you with her eyes.”

“She was not,” Brittany laugh dismissively.

“She totally was, I’m telling you! She’s into you,” Sugar assures her, “Look, she’s staring at you right now!”

Brittany spins to look and sure enough she finds Santana smiling at her with that same cocky grin from before.

Brittany rolls with it and gives Santana a wink before turning to Sugar, “That’s nothing. She’s just being nice.”

“If being _nice_ means she wants a piece of you then, yeah! She’s being _really_ nice.”

Brittany can only laugh at her friend’s comments, she’s been known to try and set her up with randoms. She wouldn’t actually be too upset though if Sugar ended up being right about Santana though, but she’s not giving into that just yet. Once Sugar is on a roll, she’s a little hard to reel back in.

“She’s super hot and successful which is the perfect combination for my dream girl,” Brittany starts, “But I don’t think anything will happen. We’re too different.”

“Seriously? You guys would be the perfect mashup!” Sugar lets out a heavy sigh but decides to drop it for now and focuses back on the excellent praise they received. “ _Knocked the ball out of the park_ ,” Sugar mimics Santana’s earlier words, “That’s amazing.”

Brittany’s back to smiling proudly, “We didn’t even have to get to any of the bases first,” Then she starts to pout, “I was kind of looking forward to that..”

“Okay, you can’t get on me for thinking that you guys would be cute together then say something like that,” Sugar groans, “Let me be your wing-woman!”

Brittany shakes her head and smirks, “We crushed the first round, huh?”

“Yeah, we did!” Sugar beams and while the cameras were busy on the judges’ panel, she sticks up her middle fingers and flips off Blaine and Tina, “Suck it, losers!”

“Oh my God,” Tina frowns as Brittany joined in on it too. She’s looking completely offended as she pulls Blaine from watching Finn and Rachel. He’s confused but looks to wherever she is pointing.

“Awh, come on guys!” Blaine sighs upon seeing them, “Don’t be like that. We’re just here to have fun.”

“Spoken like a true loser,” Brittany calls over and sticks her tongue out at them while Sugar forms an L with her fingers and lifts it to her forehead.

Blaine just shakes his head at them and forces Tina to look elsewhere, “Don’t mind them, T. They’re just trying to get into our heads like always. We’ll get them in Round 2.”

\\\

“Okay. So after some deliberation the judges have come to a decision,” Sam starts and the music suddenly turns ominous as he deeps his voice, “The winner…of Round 1…goes to…”

Brittany and Sugar are hanging on to each other’s hands, their knuckles going white with how tightly they’re holding on. Brittany’s stomach is full of cartwheels and fluttery butterflies as Sam takes an excessive amount of dramatic pauses.

“Brittany and Sugar of Team _Batter Up Cupcakes!_ ”

Brittany’s jaw drops at the sound of their names being called before they’re bouncing up and down excitedly in each other’s arms while Sam continues to speak.

“Although you are the only team who presented a single cupcake for this challenge, you were able to balance the flavors of sweet and savory so well that the decision was unanimous.”

Santana watches on with a proud smile as she and the rest of the judges clap for them.

“Congratulations ladies,” Sam says then the ominous music is back, “There is one team that won’t be so lucky and that team…will be…Rachel and Finn of Team _Gold Star Bakery._ Your fight is over at Cupcake Battles.”

“No!” Rachel cries out dramatically and falls to her knees like she’s been shot.

Unfortunately that means she’s out of the camera’s view, but she must realize that as she squirms out from behind the station, sliding along the floor like a worm until she’s back in view and continues to cry out right on the floor.

Finn looks like he doesn’t know what to do with himself but he gives the camera this gassy-baby impression before he’s trying to pick Rachel up off the floor, “Come on Rach, we’re better than this.”

“I can’t go on! The failure is too great,” Rachel says dramatically, “Just leave me here…”

Santana watches the scene with her jaw dropped slightly. Never in the history of the show has anyone reacted like _that_ after being kicked off.

“I-I just want to know why…” Rachel asks through her tears as Finn finally brings her to her feet.

“Yeah, we were trying to get to that before the – uh – theatrics started,” Santana quips.

Santana’s words spur another outburst of cries from Rachel.

Kurt tries a more sensitive approach and looks to Rachel and Finn apologetically, “You both are so passionate and we…really appreciate that but execution is really important when you’re up against such talented bakers and you…just fell short.”

“That’s short person discrimination!” Rachel says suddenly and this time Santana can’t help but laugh out.

“What in the hell?” Santana whispers to Kurt, “Where did they find her?”

Kurt just shrugs as Rachel continues to rant. Santana’s had enough though and swiftly cuts them off.

“Alright, listen…Rachel, Finn, your cupcakes sucked,” Santana now had her infamous glare zoned in on them as she spoke, “They were overcooked, the frosting was way too sweet, the cake itself lacked depth, not to mention the fact that they didn’t rise at all yet you still put it on the plate and tried to pass it off as pancakes like we wouldn’t notice…would you like me to continue?”

Rachel stammered while Finn just looked down in embarrassment.

“Ah-ah, that was a rhetorical question. I don’t actually want to hear anything else you have to say, you’ve wasted enough time as it is,” Santana says and crossed her arms across her chest.

“Now get the hell out of my kitchen!” Sue chimes in.

Kurt and Santana exchange a look before Santana is speaking up again.

“Uhh, _your_ kitchen?” Santana challenges. Thankfully, Kurt is sitting between them and is already trying to get her to sit back in her seat. “You’re here for like what? Five seconds? And you think this is _your_ kitchen? Please, you’re just a guest here. This is _our_ house, _we_ invited you.”

“Okay!” Kurt claps overly-excitedly, trying to break the tension, “Sam? Back to you.”

Sue just rolls her eyes as Sam dismisses the Rachel and Finn.

Brittany was oddly turned on as she watched that whole thing unfold. Seeing Santana give it to someone straight like that was _glorious_ in person and she looked so hot doing it, but it also assured her that she never wanted Santana to have that kind of reaction to anything they put up.

Now, that would be a disaster. But they were off to a good start and the just needed to keep that momentum going for the next round.

“With our first challenge done and dusted and our first round of winners and eliminations out of the way, we’re on to the next challenge!” Sam announces he looks to each team and asks, “You ready, bakers?”

Everyone yells out an enthusiastic _yes!_

“Awesome!” Sam cheers then turns back to the camera, “Stay tuned for more _Cupcake Battles,_ Round 2 is sure to leave you in _high spirits._ ”


	2. Round 2 - Day Drinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was holding off on posting this chapter until today. I figured we all might need some comfort and this might give you a little of that. Take care of yourselves and don't forget to check in with the people closest to you.   
> S/O to the Queen of Comedy (Nicole) for inspiring Chocolate Boob.

We’re back in the Cupcake Battles’ arena and the remaining three teams stand at the ready in their stations as Sam Evans strolls in through the glass double-doors to the show’s action-packed theme music. He struts down the aisle as if it’s his own personal catwalk, smoothing his hands along his shaggy blonde hair before shooting Mercedes and Artie with his finger-guns.

They look to each other confused and unamused while Sam then finishes his entrance with a twirl that leads into a not-so-smooth body roll. Despite that though he doesn’t give up and proceeds to hump the air, missing every single beat while he does so.

\\\

“Gross,” Santana scrunches her nose and tries to avert her eyes before she goes blind. Instead she catches Brittany staring at her, attempting to keep from laughing at Santana’s obvious disgust. She feels the blood start to rush to her face upon being caught but then Kurt’s whispering to her.

“And to think he was on _Grooving with the Celebs_ ,” Kurt admonishes quietly, “I think even _I_ might dance better than him.”

Santana’s eyes drift from Brittany to find Sugar egging Sam on as she pumps her fist. She can’t decide if Sugar is genuinely into this method of torture or she’s just messing with him. Either way, Santana reluctantly looks away to acknowledge Kurt’s comment.

“I wouldn’t say all that,” Santana quips and Kurt sucks his teeth at her, “What? I’ve seen you dance after you’ve had two Shirley Temples. It ain’t cute.”

Kurt rolls his eyes, “First of all, I’m always cute.”

“Yeah,” Santana sputters out behind a laugh, “ _Sure_.”

“Secondly, you think you’re a better dancer?” Kurt questions with a smirk, “All you’re missing is a stripper pole.”

“At least I’d get paid to dance,” Santana shrugs, “You’d probably get paid to stop.”

\\\

When the music cuts, Sam straightens his suit jacket and points to the camera, “Welcome back, Viewers! Who’s ready for Round 2 of today’s Cupcake Battle?”

The camera alternates between capturing the teams’ reactions and all the teams clap and cheer with excitement upon finally getting to the challenge after the _interruption_ that took place just before the cameras started to roll again.

It was then that everyone learned that Rachel Berry is not one to _go gentle into that good night_.

\\\

The uncharacteristically long break between rounds was due to Rachel rushing around the arena, trying to evade being escorted off the premises.

Rachel had broken through the doors and went around knocking over as many baking pan racks as she could all while belting out Hannah Montana’s _Nobody’s Perfect_ in between giving Santana death glares.

Who knew someone so small could cause such a big scene?

The crew had scrambled to keep Rachel from coming at Santana, but the co-judge wasn’t having it.

“Nah, let her through!” Santana called from over a crew member’s shoulder. She tapped her chest with her hands and shot her arms out, “Try me, I light up! Come on!”

“Oh my God…” Kurt facepalmed, “How is this show not cancelled yet?”

The teams were a little afraid but the drama was so addicting, they couldn’t stop watching.

Thankfully, the crew was able to wrangle Rachel to the ground before she caused anymore damage. She struggled like hell to break through until Finn came over to talk some sense into her. It seemed to work and she calmed down enough that the crew felt it was safe to let her up slowly.

Finn gave her a dopy smile before throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of full of broken dreams.

“Sorry about that,” He said to everyone then gave her butt a pat, “She’s super passionate.”

As Finn carried her out, Rachel made her exit by singing ABBA’s _I Have a Dream._

It was quite the spectacle, but once she was safely removed the crew quickly reset the arena so that they could get back to filming.

\\\

The camera pans back to Sam, “Well, this round is sure to _quench_ that thirst!”

“Did he really just…,” Santana mumbles aloud looking as unimpressed as ever, “Who comes up with this crap?”

Kurt lifts his shoulder, “I thought it was quite… _punny_.”

Santana gives him a look and says plainly, “I’m quitting.”

“No you’re not,” Kurt chuckles and pokes at Santana’s side, “You love me too much.”

“No one said anything about _love_ ,” Santana groans, batting away his hands.

Kurt tutted, “Last premiere party, you said it in front of everyone so I have witnesses.”

“I said I _appreciate_ your fabulousness. That’s all.” 

Kurt just gives his co-judge an eye roll before they both turn to Sam as he approaches the panel.

“Cheerleading is thirsty work, isn’t that right Coach?” Sam asks, trying to be conversational as he looks to Coach Sue Sylvester. He gives her a dorky grin but she just ignores him and continues to stare down the camera like the cameraman is attempting to infiltrate her mind.

Sam waits for a reaction before ultimately giving up. He looks to the audience, “Well, I’m sure it is! For our first round, we focused on good eats and now we’re focusing on good _drinks_. Round 2 is all about Day Drinking!”

“Finally something I can get behind,” Santana smirks.

Kurt tilts his head, “I don’t think _that’s_ what it means. At least, I hope not? This is meant to be a family show…”

“The challenge for this round will be to create _three_ cupcakes that are each based on a drink that gets you through the day. Hence, day drinking!” Sam explains carefully.

Santana frowns at the clarification, “Boo..”

Kurt nudges her side, “Shh.”

Sam goes on with explaining, “So we’re looking for cupcakes that are inspired by a drink that gets you up in the morning, a drink pushes you through those afternoon blues, and a drink to end the night with.”

\\\

The camera pans to Team _Batter Up Cupcakes_ where Brittany and Sugar exchange excited smiles as they bounce on their toes. They’re buzzing with anticipation and Brittany’s already running through various ideas at a mile a minute, her creative side ready to run wild.

Team _Baking Dreams Come True_ looks equally thrilled with the new challenge and stares down their biggest competitors across from them. Blaine and Tina try their best to intimidate Brittany and Sugar – keyword _try_ – but Team _Batter Up Cupcakes_ don’t look the least bit concerned.

Team _AJs Bake Shop_ on the other hand look slightly worried as Mercedes and Artie start to brainstorm. With the rivalry going on between the other two teams and the dramatics that came from Rachel and Finn’s kitchen during the first round, Team _AJs Bake Shop_ has flown under the radar for the most part.

But aside from the cupcake Brittany and Sugar put up, Mercedes and Artie were the only other team that came close to a high level of praise. By _high,_ we’re talking about Santana labeling it as tasting _just fine_ which isn’t really that high of a critique when compared to the words said to Team _Batter Up Cupcakes._

Brittany and Sugar aren’t new to this whole competition thing and although Mercedes and Artie _think_ they’re being slick with the whole _silent but deadly_ act, nothing gets past them. Old rivals or new ones, they’re gonna take down anyone who stands in there way of that prize money!

\\\

“But wait, bakers, there is…a twist,” Sam interrupts the teams as the surrounding walls illuminated in the usual pink neon lights shift to green, followed by a dramatic sound effect.

The camera zooms in on the far wall that begins to move. A special pantry slides forward from a hidden segment in the paneling. The shelves are stocked with various cans and bottles.

“Is that?” Sugar squints at the cabinet trying to distinguish the labels. Once she realizes, she looks to Brittany and asks, “What day is it again?”

“Turn Up Tuesday,” Brittany responds with a devilish grin then it falls as she turns to Sugar, “Or maybe it’s Thirsty Thursday? I don’t really keep track of the days anymore.”

They both giggle at each other with these great big grins while Sam continues.

“As a curveball ingredient, each team is required to use an item from this pantry in their creation!” Sam announces as he windmills his arm to point to the cabinet next to him. The camera pans along the items there as he continues to explain, “There are a variety of popular sodas as well as spirits that you can choose from, but at least one of these items must be included in your final product.”

\\\

“Aren’t the bakers meant to provide for a cheerleading benefit at the end of this?” Kurt whispers to Santana, “Isn’t it a bit…inappropriate to include alcohol around minors?”

Santana ponders it before deciding she doesn’t actually get paid enough to care about how ethical these challenges are, she’s just here to serve looks and dish out realness. But she can tell Kurt is a little conflicted about this so she throws him a bone.

“Listen Miss Priss, no one is going to get buzzed off of a boozy cupcake except for maybe _you_.”

Kurt gasps and begins to stammer out a reply, but Santana cuts him off.

“Besides, I doubt they’re unfamiliar to the taste of it because: number one, they’re high school seniors and I’m sure they’ve already turned to alcohol at least once. Number two, they have to deal with grandma down there as their coach.”

“Watch it, you knock-off J.Lo.” Sue quips without even glancing in Santana’s direction.

“Knock-off? I’ll show you knoc – “

“Sit down, Santana!” Kurt urges and tries to force her back, “You can’t try to fight another guest judge, remember what happened last time?”

Santana’s quick to bite her tongue, the producers don’t necessarily like when she roughs up a guest judge but this lady is pushing it. She cuts her with one last glare before taking a settling breath and looking back to the remaining teams.

\\\

“Man your stations, bakers, and let the battle begin!” Sam pulls the pocket square from his chest and waves it like a flag girl yet again with such a flamboyant flare that even Kurt questions how straight he really is.

Brittany rushes to pull out the sketch pad beneath the counter and starts to scribble out a design she had been working on ever since the pantry rolled out.

“Alright so this is what I’m thinking…Dr Pepper, Piña Colada, and that spicy Mexican hot chocolate we like.”

“In that order?” Sugar asks as she watches Brittany craft the designs with such focus.

Brittany nods resolutely without looking up from the sketchpad, “Yup, in that order.”

Sugar glances over at the pantry to find Dr Pepper and Malibu then turns back to Brittany and asks, “You want to use more than one ingredient from the curveball pantry even though we don’t _need_ to?”

“Yup,” Brittany says and pops the _p_ for emphasis. She finally looks up at Sugar, “And I want you to create these cute fondant decorations for each. You saw what Tina did last round?”

“Yeah,” Sugar scoffs and shoots Tina a glare from across the aisle. Tina looks back questioningly at first then tries to match it with her own scowl.

“You’re going to show the judges how it’s _really_ done,” Brittany smirks.

Sugar tears away from her staring match with Tina and begins to beam because her best friend is such a genius, “Hell yes, this is going to be so awesome!”

Brittany high fives Sugar, “Duh.”

\\\

In Team _AJs Bake Shop’s_ station, Mercedes and Artie work together to try and come up with their three drinks. Ultimately they decide on a mocha Frappuccino, an Earl Grey infused with lemon, and a tequila sunrise. They’re pretty confident with their choices and set off to begin making their cupcake batters while watching Team _Baking Dreams Come True_ and Team _Batter Up Cupcakes_ duke it out amongst themselves.

Mercedes and Artie figure that with such an intense rivalry, the other teams will be too busy bickering to notice them coming through for the win!

\\\

Over in the Team _Baking Dreams Come True_ kitchen, Blaine is working quickly to draft a design but finds that Tina keeps getting distracted.

“Come on T, focus!” Blaine urges when he catches her staring across the aisle again, “Just ignore them.”

“I can’t!” Tina cries as she continues to glare back at Sugar, “I can feel her beady eyes burning holes into me. She’s taunting me, Blaine, _taunting_ me.”

Blaine sighs at his friend’s dramatics, “She’s just trying to get in your head, you know how they work. They always do this. Remember when they told us they replaced all the sugar in the test kitchen with salt but they didn’t _actually_ do it and we wasted all that time recreating all of our batters because didn’t check beforehand? It’s just like that again, they’re all talk.”

Just then Sugar scribbles something on her sketchpad and shows off the message to Tina.

_Still salty?_

Tina gasps; it’s like Sugar is in her head and she quickly turns to Blaine. She grabs him by the shoulder and the sudden movement makes him jolt forward with wide eyes.

“What are you doing?”

“Quick! Taste the sugar!” Tina urges.

Blaine groans and pries Tina’s hand off of him, “We’ve been standing here the entire time, there’s no way they could’ve switched – “

“JUST DO IT!”

Blaine sighs and goes to sprinkle a bit of sugar into the palm of his hand before bringing it up to his mouth. Tina watches him like a hawk for a reaction.

Blaine’s facial expression goes from tired, to confused, to surprised.

“Salt?”

“Yeah,” Blaine grumbles and shoots Team _Batter Up Cupcakes_ a glare.

Brittany and Sugar are doubled over as they laugh and laugh, it only makes Blaine and Tina even angrier.

“That’s it,” Blaine narrows his eyes, full of a new sense of determination, “Game on!”

\\\

Santana watches the whole exchange between the rivals with a proud smirk. Switching out the sugar for salt is a classic practical joke, but even she has no idea how Brittany and Sugar pulled that off. It must’ve been when the crew was resetting after Rachel’s second outburst.

She glances over at the team but lingers a little longer on Brittany as she talks excitedly to Sugar. Deep down she knows she’s being a little unprofessional here, but there’s this aura about Brittany that Santana just can’t resist.

It also doesn’t help that the girl is super fine and talented as hell too!

“I’m really interested to see how Team _AJs Bake Shop_ does this round,” Kurt says to Santana, “They’re kind of like the dark horse, the underdog, the sleeper, the– “

“Okay, I get it.”

Kurt glances at Santana to find her staring at the blonde yet again. He shakes his head, “You really need to work on your subtly.”

Santana looks to him and blinks, “What?”

“Your lesbian tendencies are showing,” Kurt says knowingly with a wag of his finger towards her.

Santana quirks her brow and looks down at her chest before adjusting her boobs, “Better?”

Kurt laughs at his co-judge’s ridiculousness, “Not what I meant, but sure.”

\\\

“Alright judges,” Sam announces as they come to a stop in front of Brittany and Sugar’s station, “First stop, Team _Batter Up Cupcakes_! How are you ladies doing?”

“All good in the hood over here,” Brittany says coolly with a thumbs up. She’s leaning on a stand mixer while Sugar’s off to the side rolling out fondant.

Santana smiles politely at them both while her hands stay folded in front of her. She looks like a meek little mouse but at the same time ready to knock you down a peg if you think you’re flying too close to the sun. She totally nails the balance of looking adorable yet intimidating and she really is so, so attractive but Brittany can’t stop staring her boobs.

She tries her hardest, she really does but they’re _right there_ staring at her! She can’t remember if it was like that when Santana came around in Round 1, then again she was too busy with being blinded by Santana’s gorgeous smile to notice anything else.

“You seem to be handling the pressure quite well,” Kurt acknowledges and his soft voice manages to break Brittany out of her boob-daze long enough to focus on him, “What are your drinks of choice for this round’s challenge?”

Brittany nods and looks down to taste the base frosting she has been working on before making an adjustment, “Well, my morning usually starts off with Dr Pepper so we’re pretty lucky that the drink is included in the pantry. For the aftern – “

“Wait,” Kurt pauses, “You start off your mornings with Dr Pepper?”

“How else are you meant to brush your teeth?” Brittany deadpans, “Or…do you not do that?”

Santana hides her laughter behind her hand while Sue stares at Brittany like she has two heads. Sam is looking somewhat convinced with Brittany’s logic though while Kurt gawks at her.

“Of course I brush my teeth,” Kurt scoffs then chooses to move on while Brittany starts on her next task, “And your choice for the afternoon?”

“Piña colada with Malibu from the pantry,” Brittany answers and Kurt is surprised yet again.

“For the _afternoon_?” Kurt clarifies and looks to Santana for some kind of back up. When she doesn’t give him anything, he turns back to Brittany, “I’m not following your decisions here. Can you explain?”

“It’s 5 o’clock somewhere,” Brittany replies easily as she tosses the Mexican chocolate into the double-boiler, “Everyone loves Piña Coladas.”

“ _Getting caught in the rain!_ ” Sugar sings from behind her.

Brittany wiggles her hips to the sound and smiles sweetly at Kurt, “You’d probably benefit from an afternoon Piña Colada. Although, I’m still not sure if the song is talking about an actual drink or if it’s a euphemism…”

“I – “ Kurt stammers and Santana takes that as her cue to cut in before he combusts.

“You’re using two ingredients from the pantry,” Santana points out as she takes a step closer to Brittany. There’s this glimmer in her eye and this sexy little smile, “That’s pretty bold of you.”

“All or nothing,” Brittany says confidently, “That’s my motto.”

“I like that,” Santana chuckles, “You both showed off a lot of skill in the first round, how long have you been baking?”

Brittany ponders that a moment while she whisks through the melting chocolate and calls over her shoulder, “Hey Sug! When did I transfer to the C.I.A?”

Sugar hums as she comes up beside Brittany to steal some food coloring, “A couple years ago?”

Brittany nods and looks to Santana, “For a couple years then.”

“What?” Kurt gasps, “How is that possible?”

Santana is equally surprised, “That’s really impressive, I spent nearly ten years in school before I opened my own place. Where did you transfer from? It must be just as prestigious with the amount of skill you already possess.”

“I mean, I guess?” Brittany says, “I transferred from MIT.”

“Holy sh – “ Santana is completely in awe, “I needz to hear this backstory.”

“We really should move on to the other teams,” Sam tries but Santana just waves him off.

“Shut it, Trouty!” Santana bites before looking back to Brittany, “Tell me more.”

Brittany shrugs although her stomach can’t stop flipping because Santana Lopez is interested in _her_ backstory. Is she dreaming? She keeps her cool though and does as she’s told.

“Well, I was working on my second Masters when I got into a little argument with someone from the Department of Chemistry over the quality of a cake they brought in for a staff luncheon,” Brittany explains, “They said that they spent years perfecting the recipe and that it takes a certain kind of talent to bake. I said that it couldn’t be that hard and here I am.” 

“You are just…,” Santana pauses and tries to keep her smile from growing any wider, “You’re full of surprises.”

Brittany lifts her shoulder all nonchalant-like and she’s too busy being wrapped up in another compliment that Santana has given her that she doesn’t realize her chocolate is starting to bubble. She quickly turns the heat down before it burns, but not before a lone chocolate bubble bursts and splatters a couple droplets on Santana’s dress.

All the _cool_ she possessed goes right out the window as her face turns beet red.

“Oh my God,” Brittany gasps and Sugar darts to look in her direction at the sound of such a distressed tone.

Santana looks down at the melted chocolate dotting her chest.

Kurt’s jaw drops and he subtly moves behind Sam in preparation for the absolute fit Santana is about to throw. He’s seen first hand how vicious she can be and he doubts even Brittany’s pretty face will help her this time.

“Oh my God,” Brittany repeats and grabs at a paper towel to wet before she’s absent mindedly dabbing at Santana’s chest, “I’m so sorry. I – I can pay for the dry cleaning bill or I can–“

Santana stills Brittany’s trembling hands.

Kurt thinks _this is it, this is the day Santana finally gets her ass fired_ and waits for Santana to yeet the poor girl across the room, but something strange happens instead.

Santana _smiles._

Kurt thinks she might’ve hit a new level of pissed that he’s yet to see during their many years of working together. He’s actually scared for Brittany, but there’s no way in _Wal-Mart_ that he’ll try to intervene now. There are just some things even he won’t do.

Brittany gulps.

Sugar stands back to watch, popping tiny marshmallows into her mouth like popcorn.

“It’s fine, Brittany,” Santana says through her smile then slowly let’s Brittany’s hand fall to the counter, “Although you might want to keep a better eye on your chocolate next time.”

“Yeah sure,” Brittany nods in a daze. Honestly, she’ll agreeing to anything Santana says right now as long as she doesn’t tear into her like she did with Rachel earlier.

Santana looks down at the cutting board next to where Brittany’s hand rests now and recognizes the chocolate packaging, “Are you using Mexican chocolate?”

Brittany slowly blinks and looks down at the board and back up, “Uh… yeah. It’s for our drink to end the night with. We’re doing a Spicy Mexican hot chocolate.”

“Hmm,” Santana hums before swiping a piece of chocolate from the board, “You have quite the line up for us. Good luck to you both.”

“Thanks,” Brittany says before they all begin to walk away. She feels like she can finally breathe again and looks over her shoulder to Sugar and starts to mouth _holy fuck did you see th –_

“Oh and Brittany?” Santana calls out.

Brittany instantly swivels on her heels and stands at attention, “Yeah?”

“Keep an eye on your chocolate,” She smirks as she pops in the piece she stole earlier before turning away.

Brittany thinks she actually might be drooling right now because _woah_ , but it doesn’t last long before Sugar is ruining her moment.

“Oh my God, Britt!” Sugar squeals as she starts slapping at Brittany’s shoulder, “There is _no_ denying it now. I’m not even going to say it because you and I and all of America knows what I’m thinking.”

Brittany lets out a sigh and shakes her head, “I need a drink.”

“Shots!” Sugar cheers. She grabs the bottle of Malibu from her station and pours a bit into a measuring cup and hands it to Brittany while Sugar pours some into a ramekin. They both knock back the shot and Brittany sends Sugar a knowing look.

“I’m beginning to see what you’re talking about now…help.”

“Yes!” Sugar beams, “Don’t worry about a thing, I’m going to be the _best_ wing-woman!”

“Let’s just win this thing first before you go all _Love Connection_ on me,” Brittany chuckles, “I know how you like to spiral.”

Sugar throws up her hands in defense as she walks back to her side of the station, “I just call it like I see it, Brittz, and I called it from the very beginning.”

Brittany just keeps her head down and gets back to work, trying to keep thoughts of Santana to a minimum. 

\\\

“I thought you were going to kill her,” Kurt whispers as they leave Team _Batter Up Cupcakes_ behind, “I thought you were going to finally catch a case and kill that poor girl, not to mention her ruining your dress.”

“The girls did their job, what do you expect?” Santana replies easily, “Besides, it was an accident.”

Santana is guided off to the side so that her stylist can work her magic and remove the stains, or at least position her hair so that it’s a lot less noticeable. It’s only a couple dots so it’s really no big deal, but Kurt doesn’t seem to want to drop it.

“An _accident_? You know who else had an accident? Marley Rose. In her pants. Because you threatened her with a knife.”

“Calm down, it was an off-set _spatula_ ,” Santana corrects, “There’s no sharp edges there.”

“It was completely unnecessary,” Kurt admonishes.

“You know what else was unnecessary? Combining avocado and chocolate.”

“It wasn’t _that_ bad, Santana. Don’t be dramatic.”

Santana rolls her eyes at him as her stylists does some finishing touches before Santana is given the okay to return to set. She gives Kurt a disgusted look, “Avocado has no place in this kitchen, damnit. I don’t care what kind of food trend band wagon rolls up in here. It’s a no for me.”

Kurt shakes his head in disbelief but returns to the previous topic as his tone dips lower, “She practically had her _hand_ on your _boob_ , Santana. Brittany, not Marley.”

“Yeah…and?”

“And you didn’t rip it from her body…”

 _Because I’m a lesbian and I’m into it_ , is what Santana wants to say but she doesn’t and honestly she doesn’t know what stops her. She’s always said what was on her mind, but now?

Santana glances over at the station they just left and catches Brittany with her head down in deep concentration. She smirks for a split second before turning a glare onto Kurt.

“I know what happened, Kurt, I was there. I don’t need you doing a play-by-play for me.”

Kurt looks at her quizzically, but the response seems to shut him up for the meantime. They go on to check in with the rest of the teams in silence.

\\\

After they make their rounds, the judges return to the panel and wait out the last few minutes. Although thus far Santana hasn’t been able to keep her eyes from straying too far from Team _Batter Up Cupcake’s_ kitchen, she along with the other panel judges are unable to look away from Team _AJs Bake Shop._

The pressure is definitely on as the team scrambles to frost their cupcakes, but it doesn’t seem like there will be enough time for Mercedes and Artie to complete all three of them. You can start to see them beginning to lose focus as they keep checking the time, the seconds quickly disappearing until ultimately the buzzer sounds.

“Alright bakers, put down your utensils!” Sam calls out as he walks to the center of the arena, “This round is _ovah_.”

The camera pans to each kitchen, capturing the bakers’ relief – Sugar and Brittany hug it out while Blaine and Tina high five – but when it gets to Team _AJs Bake Shop_ , Mercedes and Artie look completely defeated and devasted.

Only two out of the three cupcakes they planned have made it onto their plate.

“First up to the judging panel,” Sam says while doing his James Earl Jones impression again, “Brittany and Sugar from Team _Batter Up Cupcakes_! Let’s see what you’ve made.”

\\\

Brittany and Sugar make the short walk over to the panel and hand out their cupcakes. They’re aesthetically on point with Brittany’s excellent piping and Sugar’s fondant work rounding out the whole presentation, but they hope that their eccentric ways don’t scare off the judges too much.

“Looks awesome,” Sam compliments with a wide smile, “Please explain to the judges what you’ve created.”

Brittany has been pretty cool-headed so far, but ever since the chocolate boob incident she’s been thrown a little off her game. She sucks in a breath to calm her nerves before speaking.

“Hi again, judges! To start your morning off right, we’ve made a Dr Pepper cupcake inspired by my awesome dentist Dr. Pepper who taught me that teeth-brushing isn’t only done at night.”

“Oh my God…it was her dentist. I feel so stupid,” Kurt sighs to himself.

Santana just chuckles, “As you should.”

“We used Dr Pepper from the curveball pantry in the chocolate cupcake batter as well as in the cherry buttercream frosting. Sugar made the topper out of fondant,” Brittany explained while the judges went in for their first taste.

Their expressions shifted to surprise at the sudden tingling sensations on their tongues.

“Oh! And we also garnished with popping candy to replicate the fizziness of the Dr Pepper,” Brittany supplies and watches nervously for a positive reaction.

Santana is the first to speak up this time, “Can I just say this is probably one of the best _soda-inspired_ cupcakes I’ve ever had.”

Brittany’s brows shoot up to her hairline while Sugar lets out a squeal.

“It’s not just a chocolate cake with a splash of Dr Pepper, you can actually taste the soda in this and your use of the popping candy was again…sheer genius,” Santana adds, “Great job.”

Kurt reluctantly nods, “I love the frosting. It isn’t too sweet and this fondant work is spectacular, I’m just not sold on your choice to start the day off with this kind of beverage.”

“It was alright for me,” Sue shrugs nonchalantly, “Next!”

Santana and Kurt scowl at her but move on to the next cupcake anyway.

“So to get through the afternoon blues, Sugar and I went with a Piña Colada cupcake for obvious reasons,” Brittany begins to explain.

“Get litty!” Sugar whoops and knocks her first with Brittany’s.

“There’s pineapple juice and a little coconut cream in the cupcake batter and it’s topped with a coconut rum buttercream then garnished with some toasted coconut flakes as well as another awesome fondant piece by Sugar,” Brittany finishes while the judges taste their second cupcake, “We used Malibu from the curveball pantry in this recipe.”

“Wow, you can really taste the rum here,” Kurt comments but Brittany and Sugar can’t tell whether or not that’s a compliment. 

“Be careful you don’t get all white-girl wasted on me,” Santana teases while she tastes the frosting and lets it coat her tongue. She gives a satisfied smile, “That’s really good and I’m not even a big fan of Malibu. Might be just a touch too sweet for my tastes though. Malibu is so sugary as it is, you should’ve maybe cut back on adding any more sugar to your recipe.”

Brittany’s smile falters, “Understood.”

“I really like the fruity flavors of the cake here,” Kurt adds.

“You? Liking something fruity?” Santana’s brows rise, “I’m shocked.”

Kurt opts to ignore her and continues, “It’s just the right amount of pineapple and coconut, I feel like I’m on some tropical beach somewhere. And the addition of the toasted coconut flakes was a great touch, it adds a nice texture to your cupcake.”

“This one is better,” Sue agrees and at second glance they find that she has somehow devoured the entire cupcake, “Although, I don’t know how well it will go over with the parents if you’re chosen to cater for the Cheerios benefit. You would have to come up with something different. Next!”

Brittany and Sugar feel like they’ve been dealt another blow and think that maybe they should’ve been a little more tame this round. The judges’ responses are all so mixed, they don’t know where they stand.

They remain positive though as the judges move on to their final cupcake.

“To end the night, we have a Spicy Mexican Hot Chocolate cupcake with marshmallow frosting,” Brittany says as the judges start to taste, “There isn’t anything from the curveball pantry in this recipe, only the Mexican chocolate we found in the regular pantry.”

Kurt looks like he’s struggling with his watery eyes, “Is that…cayenne pepper?”

“It is,” Brittany nods resolutely, “Hence the _spicy.”_

“It’s really…” Kurt starts to cough but Sue is quick to slap his back which makes him yelp in pain.

“I’m into this,” Santana nods, barely batting an eye at Kurt’s reaction, “Once again, you’re showing off how well you balance out flavors and this marshmallow frosting... I’d eat it of off _anything_.”

Brittany gulps at the way the word rolls off Santana’s tongue. In an instant, Brittany’s mind takes her _there_. She closes her eyes tightly, willing the thoughts away with all her might because now is not the time for them.

“No hot chocolate should have cayenne pepper in it,” Kurt replies once he’s able to speak again, “Like why? I didn’t get it.”

“That’s because you’re a basic bitch,” Santana eye-rolls but turns an encouraging smile onto Brittany and Sugar, “I liked this, it really took me back to my roots.”

“I’m a big fan of cayenne pepper,” Sue agrees, “Combine that with some lemon juice and sand and you’ve got yourself the perfect Sue Sylvester master cleanse.”

Santana gives Sue a look, “That can’t be healthy for you.”

Sue doesn’t answer though, just holds her head up high.

“Okay well, great job!” Sam commends, “Please return to your kitchen. The next team up: Blaine and Tina from Team _Baking Dreams Come True._

\\\

“I’m a little worried,” Sugar says once they return to their station. She takes another swig of rum straight from the bottle before passing it to Brittany, “Were we too much?”

Brittany shrugs and drinks from the bottle too, “If we did it any other way then we aren’t being true to ourselves and that’s the most important thing.”

“True,” Sugar nods, “I can’t get a read on them. Their feedback was everywhere.”

“We’ll just have to wait. We’ve always been the oddballs in every competition but we still bring home a win,” Brittany adds and looks to Sugar, “It won’t be any different this time.”

“Yeah! And Santana liked most of them and she’s usually the hardest one to please so that has to count for something,” Sugar wonders aloud, “Right?”

“One of the best _soda-inspired_ cupcakes she’s ever hand,” Brittany reminds her, “We’ve got this, Sug.”

That seems to ease Sugar’s nerves and they stay huddled side by side like that, passing the bottle of rum back and forth between each other as the remaining teams are judged.

\\\

“Here you go, Kurt!” Santana teases as Blaine and Tina present them with a pumpkin spice latte-inspired cupcake that they’ve chosen to _start their day_ with. She cuts through the cream cheese frosting with her fork, “This is right up your basic bitch alley.”

“Shut up, Santana.” Kurt groans and rolls his eyes before tasting the creation. He doesn’t want to admit it aloud and land himself right at the butt of Santana’s joke, but the cupcake is delicious.

Judging by Santana’s facial expressions she thinks so too.

“I see you’ve taken my advice from Round 1 and stepped your game up,” Santana says to Blaine in a tone that drips with condescension, “There’s actually some flavor in here this time…even if you went with something so mainstream like a PSL. You did well, yay.”

It was the most unenthusiastic, off-handed _yay_ Blaine and Tina has ever heard and they aren’t sure whether they should thank her for the compliment or be offended. Instead they just nod and wait for Kurt’s critique.

“Finally something I’m familiar with,” Kurt sighs through his pleased smile, “This is my favorite one so far. It’s like biting into Autumn. All of your flavors are spot on and this cream cheese frosting complements it so perfectly.”

Blaine and Tina share a surprised look that makes Brittany and Sugar want to gag. Sugar rolls her eyes so hard they almost stick while Brittany just wants to push one of them, most likely Tina since she’s the closest. Those two are the biggest suck-ups ever and they only confirm it as they thank the judges for their _wonderful feedback_ and move on to the next cupcake.

Surprisingly, Sue smiles.

It’s kind of creepy, but it happens all because of their Matcha-inspired cupcake which represents their midday beverage.

“I hate cupcakes, but this one might change my mind,” Sues says after taking a bite.

Kurt tilts his head in confusion while Santana shoots Sue a look of disbelief.

“Wait so you _hate_ cupcakes yet you’re on a show based on cupcakes?” Kurt questions, “How does that work?”

“Talk to my lawyer,” Sue answers shortly.

Kurt is taken aback and looks to Santana, “What?”

“I don’t know,” Santana shakes her head dismissively and gets back to judging the cupcake, “Once again, you’ve chosen another mainstream trend. Maybe if I was on _My Weird Cravings_ and liked the taste of grass mixed with frosting and topped with dusting of seaweed, I wouldn’t mind this.”

Blaine and Tina cringe upon hearing Santana’s remarks.

\\\

Brittany and Sugar both bust out laughing and it’s so loud that the camera pans to them.

“You made…a cupcake…for a goat!” Brittany giggles between words. She’s close to tears and Sugar’s going red in the face.

“Way to go, losers!” Sugar adds as she tries to catch her breath.

\\\

“I – I’m so sorry, we-“ Blaine began but Santana just held up here hand to stop him.

“Don’t apologize. If you’re going to bake something and present it to me, you better be pretty damn proud of it to the point where even if you _don’t_ get the response you’re after you _still_ think it’s the best thing you’ve ever made,” Santana tells him sternly, “Confidence is important in this industry. Grow a backbone and own it.”

Blaine just gulps and steps back in line with Tina as the judge’s move on to their final cupcake.

Again for Santana, it tastes somewhat above average and their high skill level is evident and they do all the right things but there’s no risk taken.

She’s bored, they’re boring.

On the other hand, Kurt and even Sue are blown away by everything they’ve put forth so Santana is out numbered this time around.

Blaine and Tina look relieved when Sam dismisses them back to their station and they hold their heads high as they pass Brittany and Sugar. They don’t say a word, just give their best attempt at a cocky grin before crossing the aisle to their kitchen.

\\\

The final team Sam calls up arrives to the judges’ panel wielding only two of their three cupcakes.

“What’s going on here?” Santana asks as she looks down at her plate.

“Our final cupcake didn’t cook through completely…” Artie replies guiltily.

“Time management not a strong point for you, huh?” Santana comments the nods to the first cupcake, “Tell us what you’ve made then.”

Mercedes takes over for Artie and goes on to explain the first cupcake, the coffee inspired cupcake to represent the start of their day. Presentation-wise, it’s on point and when it comes to taste, they kill it!

Santana is actually surprised by how much she likes it, “The espresso is really pronounced here which is something bakers fall short on a lot, but you nailed this. Coffee and chocolate is kind of a weakness for me so I’m glad that this doesn’t taste horrible.”

“I agree,” Kurt adds, “This is a very good take on what you were aiming for. Great job.”

Their second cupcake receives similar praise; great flavor, beautiful presentation and fits with the theme.

Brittany would be a little worried if they hadn’t only come up with two cupcakes.

“So which one of these cupcakes contains an ingredient from the curveball pantry?” Kurt asks once they finish tasting.

“Well,” Artie starts nervously, “It was in our final cupcake which would’ve been our take on a tequila sunrise. It contained tequila.”

“Obviously,” Santana quips then she starts to frown, “It’s really disappointing that you weren’t able to finish on time. You could’ve had this challenge in the bag.”

Brittany and Sugar share a look upon hearing those words; were they just saved by another team’s missteps?

\\\

“Okay bakers, only two teams will be moving on to the final round. Do you think you’ve made the cut?” Sam asks as he stands next to the judge’s panel, “This round was a little bit of a challenge for most of you but…Blaine and Tina…you’ve made it to Round 3!”

“Oh my God!” Tina squeals as she jumps into Blaine’s arms.

“We made it!” Blaine cheers and they bounce around their kitchen. It’s like every step they take is a jab at Brittany and Sugar.

This can’t happen, they can’t lose to _them_. Brittany crosses her fingers _and_ her toes as she shuts her eyes tight and begins to wish and hope that Sam calls out their name next.

“The final team that will move on to Round 3…will be…Brittany and Sugar!” Sam announces and the lights dim over Mercedes and Artie, “Sorry Team _AJs Bake Shop_ , your fight is over.”

Brittany lets out a sigh of relief and pulls Sugar in for a hug, “That was too close.”

“The judges agreed that you put up some tasty cupcakes,” Sam goes on to explain to Mercedes and Artie, “But the fact that you didn’t provide three cupcakes was unfortunately a critical blow in your case.”

“Oh hell to the no,” Mercedes snaps and points over to Brittany and Sugar, “They made only one cupcake in Round 1 while _everyone_ else made two _and_ they won the round! So we do the same and now we’re getting cut? How is this fair? It doesn’t make any sense.”

“What is with everyone testing our decisions today?” Kurt grumbles.

Mercedes is still going, “All of our cupcakes fit the theme, meanwhile Brittany and Sugar just picked random-”

“Let me stop you right there,” Santana stands up.

Brittany looks from Mercedes to Santana and prepares for the worst. She’s got that look in her eyes again, similar to when she smacked Rachel down like the hand of God. There’s this determination mixed with pure fury and Brittany knows she shouldn’t be thinking about how good she looks up there, but it’s impossible not to.

“Britt and Sugar put their _personality_ into their work which is something I have not seen from any other team here today,” Santana starts and Brittany instantly perks up upon hearing her nickname, “They didn’t do anything by _random_. They put thought behind everything that they’ve done and they actually take risks. Sometimes it’s a hit, sometimes it’s a miss but at least they’re swinging for the fences. Don’t come at them just because _you_ messed up.”

Brittany can’t help but smile at how highly Santana is speaking about them and the use of baseball references just makes her feel warm all over. Her heart thuds hard and her stomach fills with crazy butterflies again. She’s overcome with this sudden urge to rush over and –

She stops herself from thinking such a thought. She doesn’t even know the woman like that and it would be so out of line. But then when she glances up, she just barely catches Santana looking her way before she sets her gaze back on Mercedes. It’s quick, too quick for Brittany to interpret. She just listens to whatever Santana says next. 

Santana grits her jaw, “The challenge for Round 1 didn’t specify the number of cupcakes required, everyone just assumed it meant two. Everyone except, Team _Batter Up Cupcakes._ This round _specifically_ stated that you were to make _three_ cupcakes. You made two, or do you need a recount? Can you even _count_? Should I break out the counting blocks and have you practice for a bit?”

Mercedes quiets although she looks like she is going to go off at any moment now.

Santana hopes she does. 

“You also left out a curveball pantry ingredient,” Kurt adds, “That’s too many errors to overlook and that’s why you’re being sent home.”

Mercedes and Artie swallow their pride and exit the arena without another word.

\\\

Santana takes the moment to finally sit back down, but not before glancing over at Brittany one last time. The blonde is looking at her like she has put every single star in the sky. Oddly enough, the look makes Santana blush and she has to look away quickly before the camera catches her.

What she doesn’t evade is Kurt’s quizzical eye and when Santana finally sees that she has been caught, she does her best to fake it until she makes.

“What?” She scoffs.

“I totally get it now,” Kurt says as the dots all finally connect, “You like her.”

“You’re delusional.”

“You _do_ like her!” Kurt squeals, “I knew it, that’s why you let her touch your boobs!“

“ _Boob_ ,” Santana corrects, “Singular and I didn’t _let_ her. She did that on her own.”

“Same thing!”

“Don’t start with me, Kurt,” Santana snaps, “I’m still full of rage.”

Kurt only smirks, “That’s not all you’re full of…”

“Huh?”

“You’re full of _shit_ too.”

Upon seeing the wide grin Kurt wears, Santana rolls her eyes, “You’re really trying to get your scrawny ass kicked, aren’t you?”

\\\

The camera drags up Sam’s torso to settle in close as he makes the final announcement of the round, “Another team bites the dust here at the Cupcake Battles’ arena! The two remaining teams that will battle it out in the final round are: Brittany and Sugar from Team _Batter Up Cupcakes_ – “

The camera pans to Brittany and Sugar who are all kinds of intimidating. They both growl at the audience and flex their muscles, alternating from different poses, before they point over to Blaine and Tina and yell out, “We’re going to break you in half like a pop tart!”

“Oh, that’s violent…” Blaine frowns.

“And facing off with them will be Blaine and Tina from Team _Baking Dreams Come True_!” Sam adds as the camera points to the contestants.

They’re remaining polite and do the whole _smile and wave_ which surprises no one because they’re so boring.

“Stay tuned to see who comes out on top for our third and final round in,” Sam takes a long dramatic pause, “Cupcake Battles!”


	3. Round 3 - All or Nothing

Tensions are high as we return to the Cupcake Battles arena where the remaining two teams duke it out for the opportunity to win $10,000 and have their final cupcake display featured as the centerpiece at the _Annual Cheerios Breakfast Benefit._ Reinforcements have been called upon and are hard at work assisting the teams with the task of producing 1,000 cupcakes in order to fill their displays.

After such a close call in the second round, Brittany and Sugar have a new sense of determination as they work and keep their usual antics to somewhat of a minimal.

Keyword: somewhat.

“Ugh, this isn’t right!” Sugar grumbles out in frustration to a ball of fondant before her. The color is all wrong but even she can’t fix it, so what does she do with a wrecked ball of fondant?

What any other person would do, of course, throw it at her enemies!

“Ow!” Tina yelps as she is pelted square in the chest. She looks down to her counterspace and finds the misshapen, discolored ball of sugar. She scoffs at it and snaps up to find Sugar pumping her fist triumphantly.

“Bullseye!” Sugar cheers and the sound makes Brittany look up from the frosting she is working on to see what the fuss is about.

“What did you do?” She drawls out behind a smirk and follows Sugar’s gaze to find Tina rubbing her chest, “You didn’t…”

“I did,” Sugar says proudly and dusts off her shoulder, “Right in the tit!”

Brittany chuckles as she reaches over for a high five, “Nice one.”

\\\

Over by the judges’ panel, Sam’s face is covered in the remnants of Mercedes and Artie’s cupcakes from the previous round. Through the smeared frosting and cupcake crumbs, there is a content smile.

Santana, Kurt and Sue just stare at him with pure judgement.

“How is it _all_ over his face?” Santana questions from the opposite end of the table, “With a mouth like that I’m sure he could’ve unlocked his jaw and swallow the thing whole.”

“Someone get this man a napkin!” Kurt beckons but Sam’s already reaching for his – very expensive – pocket square.

“It’s okay guys,” Sam waves off, “I got one!”

Kurt looks on in horror as Sam uses it to wipe his face, “Dear God, not Versace.”

“It was hideous,” Santana brushes off and finally looks away from the scene, “He’s doing us all a favor.”

Kurt looks as scandalized as ever, but his comments get lost as the camera is back on Sam. He wipes away the remaining evidence but completely misses the bits that have somehow gotten in his hair as he scrambles to make his announcement.

“You’re almost out of time, bakers!” Sam calls out to the teams, “Just 30 more minutes before your fates are decided.”

\\\

Santana eyes drift over to Brittany’s station again and she watches as Team _Batter Up Cupcakes_ continues to work at a steady pace. She’s never really rooted for anyone in particular when it comes to these things, it kind of defeats the purpose of her job, but this battle has been different for her in many ways. Of all the contestants she has met through the show, she has never met someone like Brittany. She can’t put her finger on it, but there’s just something special and she finds herself wanting to know more.

How she gets so wrapped up like this in a matter of hours, she’ll never understand.

She’s still going to judge fairly and remain unbiased like always, she’s proven that thus far, but deep down she’s hoping and wishing that Brittany and Sugar come out of this on top.

She wants them to win.

She wants _Brittany_ to win.

She wants to reward her for being so damn talented and for being the first girl in a long time to make her blush, but when the reward in her mind doesn’t exactly match up with the prize money or the benefit she thinks she might be in a little trouble here.

So maybe Kurt is right and maybe she has a little bit of a crush on the baker but honestly, who wouldn’t? The girl is damn near perfect in Santana’s eyes.

It doesn’t help that Kurt is on to her now though and makes a comment about Santana’s leering every two seconds. She’s close to smacking him upside his head, but she manages to control herself and ignore most of the things he says like:

“ _I’m all for happiness, Santana.”_

_“Love is Love, Santana.”_

_“Let her touch your other boob, Santana.”_

“Will you just shut up already!” Santana finally snaps, “I’m so close to beating you with this chair.”

Kurt frowns but quiets down anyway.

\\\

Brittany inhales deeply, trying to settle her rattling nerves as she glances up at the clock for the twentieth time in the last five minutes. The round is really zooming by and they’re making great time, but the pressure is still there. She has seen what happens when you don’t finish on time so she doesn’t want to give Bland and Tacky over there any help.

They need to be on point!

With the help of the reinforcements, there is no doubt they’ll finish strong but she just hopes that the adjustments she and Sugar decided to make to their recipes will pass over well with the judges. They’re confident though in what they’ve changed, so they at least have that going for them. Just another thing they do so much better than the competition.

There’s also just a little part of Brittany that she keeps to herself that wants to make Santana proud.

The co-judge sees something in them, something that sometimes goes over everyone else’s heads. Where others have called Brittany and Sugar _weird_ or _random_ or _strange,_ Santana sees talent and _sheer genius_. It’s like Brittany finally feels understood and it’s such a great feeling, but at the same time she doesn’t want to let Santana down. She doesn’t want that faith in her to be misplaced or wasted. 

The next time Brittany checks the time, she finds Santana’s eyes are on her. There’s a soft smile playing at her pouty lips and there’s this glimmer in deep brown eyes as she watches Brittany pause for a moment.

Something inside Brittany swells and she fills with a warmth that only seems to happen when Santana looks at her like that. It’s like the brunette only has eyes for her which is saying something since she’s supposed to be judging _everyone_ but Brittany isn’t exactly complaining.

When Santana gives her a subtle nod, Brittany feels like her heart bottoms out and the smile she didn’t realize she wore grows bigger. She tries to stay focused though and turns back to her work, but not before sending Santana a wink as she goes.

\\\

“How’d we do?” Their designated builder, Rory, asks as he and a couple others roll out the display Brittany and Sugar had designed earlier in the round.

It’s this massive set up with differentiating heights for shelving and pops of color that fit in with the _Cheerios_ ’ theme along with the backlights lining the underside of the shelving. It’s flashy but not too much that it distracts from the main focus which will be their cupcakes.

Brittany and Sugar are ecstatic as they moon over how great it looks; meanwhile, Blaine and Tina’s display is presented too.

“Oh wow, amazing job guys!” Blaine compliments as he takes in their _masterpiece_.

It’s basically a wooden table with one stand in the center that is carved out to look like a cheerleader with pom-poms. No color, not lights, no excitement.

It’s so underwhelming that even the builder looks a little uneasy about it.

“You sure we can’t do anything else?” Jake the Builder asks but Blaine just shakes his head.

“No, this is exactly what we envisioned. It’s so perfect!”

Tina nods as well, “We didn’t want to be too _obnoxious_ with our display. The cupcakes are the real focus here.”

Brittany and Sugar can tell who that comment is meant for judging by the quick glare Tina gives them, but they fake a snore and abruptly _wake up_ when Tina adds, “Unlike _some_ people here.”

“Were you saying something?” Brittany calls out to them innocently, “Your display put us to sleep.”

“Yeah, I knocked out for a good five minutes!” Sugar agrees.

“You’re just jealous!” Blaine replies in a huff, “We don’t have to rely on – “

Sugar lets out another loud faux-snore and Brittany fakes looking shocked as she turns to her partner then back to Blaine and Tina, “Great! Look what you’ve done. You put her asleep _again_!”

Tina only rolls her eyes and turns back to Blaine, “They’re ridiculous.”

“Yeah, well…your display makes my eyes hurt!” Blaine yells over and his face is already tinting a shade of pink from frustration.

Brittany and Sugar just laugh as the other team continues to try and insult them although nothing the say seem to bother the girls. A bit of trash talk never really fazed them anyway.

\\\

With just ten seconds left, it’s a mad dash to finish off the final touches to the teams’ displays. For Brittany and Sugar, everything is perfectly in place and they stand back to admire their work with seconds to spare. 

Blaine and Tina looked as stressed as ever rushing around, occasionally bumping into each other and their helpers. It’s utter chaos and completely hectic which is so unusual for them since thus far they have been really great with time management.

Brittany and Sugar just stay huddled together as they join Sam in counting down the final seconds as loud as they can. They – of course – don’t miss Blaine and Tina tossing them dirty looks as they go.

“5…4…3…2…1!” Sam calls out then his voice turns deeper, “Step away from your displays, it is time for Judgement Day!”

Blaine is wiping his brow while Tina looks like an anxious mess. They both have somewhat of a worried look on their faces as they eye their display.

Brittany takes such a weighty moment to poke fun at them and gestures over to the left side of their display, “You missed a huge gap right there!”

Blaine’s eyes widen and he rushes around to look although he knows he isn’t allowed to make any changes. When he finds that Brittany was just messing with him – yet again – he rolls his eyes tiredly.

“This is the last time we’re competing against you guys,” He says grumpily.

“Awh don’t be like that!” Brittany replies through a sweet smile, “This is like our ritual. You make boring things and kiss everyone’s ass – “

“Gross,” Sugar interjects.

“And we make fun of you and win!” Brittany shrugs, “It’s the best.”

Blaine opts to stay silent and Tina just shakes her head as Sam brings around the judges to get a better look at their finished products. This time their first stop is Team _Baking Dreams Come True_ and Brittany and Sugar lose the playful banter while they await their turn.

\\\

She’s a tad bit weary after listening to Santana completely demolish Blaine and Tina’s display for being, “A perfect example of what not to do if you’re claiming something is _rustic_. It’s not even that. It’s not even minimalist. It’s just uninteresting but I’m not surprised.”

For Blaine and Tina, their cupcakes better blow the judges away or else that’s it for them!

Brittany and Sugar’s display isn’t boring, that’s for sure, but being too busy can be just as bad. Regardless, she and Sugar are proud of their work no matter what the judges have to say. They’re proud of themselves for making it to the final round and they’ve had a ton of fun.

\\\

“Okay esteemed judges,” Sam says as the group approaches the final team, “Last stop: Team _Batter Up Cupcakes_.”

“Hey judges!” Brittany greets happily. She has miraculously regained some composure after the whole Chocolate Boob incident and keeps a level head as the judges have a look at their display. She and Sugar are off to the side on stand-by while the judges walk around it but as Santana rounds the corner, her eyes catches Brittany’s.

Brittany then sees her stop and turn to her with the same familiar soft smile as before.

“You’ve got a little,” Santana says and gestures to her own nose but her voice is so low that Brittany doesn’t hear what she’s trying to say and leans in closer for a better listen.

“Sorry?” She asks confusedly.

“There’s just some – “ Santana pauses then takes the back of her hand to brush gently against the tip of Brittany’s nose.

Brittany doesn’t blink, doesn’t breathe, she just lets it happen like she’s having some out of body experience. She’s just brushing something off of her nose, but there’s something oddly intimate about the whole thing. If she wasn’t on national tv right now, this would be the moment where she would shoot her shot but that’s not the case. She stays grounded where she stands, frozen by Santana’s touch.

When Santana finally pulls away, Brittany can see her visibly gulp.

“Flour,” Santana clarifies.

“Oh,” Brittany’s sure her entire face goes red, “Thanks.”

There’s a twitch of a smile before the trance is broken and Santana goes back to studying the display.

Brittany’s trying to process _that_ but earns a backhanded slap against her arm, curtesy of Sugar. She has to mouth _shut up_ to the other baker in fear of her going rogue and doing something embarrassing like telling Santana that Brittany thinks she’s drop dead gorgeous.

Sugar isn’t wrong, but like…now isn’t the time for that.

\\\

Kurt watches the whole scene like it’s the most racy thing he’s seen all day.

“What was that?” Kurt asks in a hushed whisper.

Santana surrounds herself with an air of indifference, “What was what?”

“ _That_!”

“Yeah,” Santana chuckles as she turns away to focus on something else, “You’re gonna have to be a little more specific.”

Kurt catches up to her and lowers his voice even more, “I may be – as you say – the _Queen of England,_ but even I know what an eye-fuck looks like.”

“ _Kurt!_ ” Santana gasps then laughs, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say _fuck_ before. That was amazing.”

“Don’t deflect,” Kurt says with narrowed eyes, “You need to dial back the obvious gay before you get accused of favoritism, especially with this kind of rivalry going on. You need to focus.”

Santana grits her teeth because he has a tiny bit of a point, but she’s not going to admit that to him. Instead she keeps her eyes on the team’s work as she smirks, “Can you say _fuck_ again? I need a laugh.”

Kurt just lets out frustrated groan.

\\\

“Glad someone incorporated the _Cheerios_ colors,” Sue agrees with her eyes still roaming the display, “Looks fine.”

“This came out really great and I spy a new cupcake too,” Kurt points out a moment later looking somewhat impressed, “Should I be nervous?”

Brittany smiles softly, “Well there _are_ quite a few spices involved…”

“Great,” Kurt says but he lacks enthusiasm, “What is it?”

“So we took the judges’ feedback into consideration and got rid of the Piña Colada cupcake and replaced it with our take on a Dirty Chai,” Brittany tells them, “The cake batter is infused with classic chai spices, topped with an espresso whipped cream frosting and garnished with a chocolate covered coffee bean.”

“ _Oh!_ ” Kurt looks to Santana in surprise before turning back to Brittany, “That actually sounds lovely.”

Brittany smiles proudly before Santana speaks up.

“Mercedes and Artie did a very good coffee-based cupcake last round,” Santana comments while looking straight at Brittany. There’s something different in her tone that Brittany can’t quite place, “So I have pretty high expectations.”

Brittany smiles confidently though despite the change and the moment they had just a few minutes ago, “I always come through for you, don’t I?”

“We’ll see if you can keep that up,” Santana smirks and it causes Brittany to perk up before it falters. Santana glances back to the display and her expression is unreadable, “It’s an okay design. The different heights are a nice touch.”

Brittany and Sugar share a look; so far their feedback has been _okay_ – better than Blaine and Tina’s for sure– but _okay_ nonetheless. The big thing that’ll earn them a win is taste though and they’re pretty confident they’ve got that in the bag.

Brittany and Sugar thank them before Sam is directing the judges back to the panel for the final tasting.

\\\

For maybe the first time ever, Brittany kind of feels bad for Blaine and Tina.

Team _Baking Dreams Come True_ are up first and the judges have already gone through three of the four cupcakes Blaine and Tina decided to go with. Again, the feedback is all over the place but the biggest struggle is that Santana’s facial expressions are pretty unreadable and her remarks are either really positive or really negative.

There is no in between.

Sue continues with the bluntness while Kurt kind of smooths over their sharp words with his diplomatic critiques. Their flavors are there as well as the execution so at a surface-level, they did great but they’re just missing something. With everything considered, Brittany and Sugar have no idea how the judges truly feel about Team _Baking Dreams Come True._

By the time Blaine and Tina are dismissed to their station again, Brittany’s stomach is in knots.

“We’re totally going to win this. We got this, Brittz!” Sugar whispers encouragingly as they walk the short distance over, holding onto each other’s hand tightly.

Brittany nods resolutely at the reminder and says, “Yeah we do.”

\\\

Brittany’s thinking _so far so good_ as the judges work their way through the cupcakes.

Everyone’s feedback has been relatively positive! Kurt even thanked them for dialing back the cayenne pepper in the Spicy Mexican Hot Chocolate cupcake because he could actually enjoy it now. Sue was a little disappointed that the Piña Colada cupcake had been replaced which the bakers found confusing since _she_ was the one that said it wouldn’t go over well at the benefit.

And Santana…well, she’s unreadable still. Brittany had gotten use to the stolen glances and secret smiles but since the moment they shared near her team’s station, Santana has gone…cold? Brittany isn’t sure what it is.

It’s like Santana’s trying to keep her cards close to her chest with how short she’s being with her feedback and this newfound seriousness is making Brittany and Sugar nervous. There was this warmth Santana possessed when she spoke to them – to _Brittany_ – but that’s gone now and Brittany wonders why that is. 

Overall though, Santana has commended their high skill level and their ability to balance flavors perfectly…but that’s nothing new. Brittany and Sugar already know they’re awesome in those departments and Santana has spent the entire morning confirming that.

\\\

It’s not until they reach the team’s final cupcake – their new one inspired by a Dirty Chai – that a crack appears in Santana’s stiff exterior.

“You weren’t joking about the spice,” Kurt notes as they begin to taste, “But it’s not overpowering and the cake is deliciously moist. There’s a warmth to this one that I really love. I think it might be my favorite.”

Brittany’s heart skips a beat. Thus far, their cupcakes have been a hit or a miss when it came to Kurt so she’s glad that he speaks so highly of this one.

Sue chimes in next and she’s already halfway through the entire thing as she says bluntly, “I don’t hate this either.”

Brittany and Sugar share a look; that’s two out of three so far!

“What are you thinking, Santana?” Kurt prompts as he looks to the side at his co-judge.

She’s deep in thought as she drags the tip of her fork through the frosting before taking it to her lips for another taste. There’s a glimpse of her tongue against the metal and Brittany thinks she’s never been so jealous of a fork before.

“What was this called again?” Santana asks after running her tongue along the curve of her bottom lip.

Brittany’s zeroed in on the movement but blinks back into focus, “Dirty Chai. It’s one of my favorites to start the morning. I think it tastes like Christmas in a cup.”

Santana hums in response and looks down at the plate.

Brittany’s heart is racing faster than it has all day and she thinks that she has never wanted to be a mind reader more in her life. If Santana doesn’t say something soon, Brittany might actually pass out from anticipation.

“ _Christmas in a cup_ ,” Santana repeats like she’s testing the words then she begins to smile. She finally meets Brittany’s gaze and her smile grows even wider, “That’s cute.”

“ _Cute?!_ ” Kurt practically gasps and stares at Santana with this confused look, “Since when do you – “

“Don’t,” Santana cuts him off quickly with a glare before turning back to Brittany. She smiles again and the warmth is there but only briefly. The smile she wears slips away seconds later and the seriousness is back, “I think it was a very wise decision to replace your Piña Colada cupcake with this. It fits in perfectly with the rest you’ve chosen. It was bold of you to make such a drastic change in the final round, but it was well executed.”

Brittany fills with pride and she can’t help but ask, “And the frosting?”

Santana smirks at the forwardness but relents with a bow of her head, “Tastes like espresso.”

Brittany beams at her before looking to Sugar; there’s no way they’re leaving the arena without a win now, she’s sure of it!

“Well Brittany and Sugar,” Sam cuts in, already eyeing the judges’ leftovers, “You can return to your kitchen while the judges get to deliberating.”

\\\

When it’s time to announce the winner, it’s like Sam decides to take a dramatic pause after _every single word_ and it’s complete torture. Sugar is close to losing it and just stomping over to read the little card herself, but Brittany keeps their hands joined as they wait it out.

When Sam finally says the winners’ names aloud, Brittany swears she blacks out for a good five seconds before she’s registering who the cheering and confetti cannon explosions are for. The excitement moves around her in a blur and her ears are ringing with the sound of _We Are The Champions_ and she struggles to focus as a huge check is being guided into hers and Sugar’s hands.

Nothing makes sense though until her eyes land on Santana who stands just a few feet away from her wearing the proudest of smiles while she claps for them.

When Brittany blinks, suddenly everything is back to normal and she _gets it_.

“Holy shit,” She says as she looks down at the check then turns to Sugar, “We won.”

“Duh!” Sugar beams before weeding out Blaine and Tina with their sourpuss faces, “We’re rich, bitches!”

Blaine and Tina just rolls their eyes before sulking out of the arena.

Brittany laughs and pulls Sugar into a one-armed hug, “We’re so awesome!”

“Hell yeah we are,” Sugar agrees, “And now we get all dolled up and go to a _swanky_ benefit!”

Brittany’s smile falters and her face fills with confusion, “Wait. We actually get to _go_ to the benefit?”

“Yeah, didn’t you hear when Guppy Face was explaining?” Sugar asks before she begins to smirk, “Or were you too busy daydreaming about Santana…“

“I wasn’t daydreaming,” Brittany sighs and begins to explain, “I was just – “

“Op, heads up! Hot Judge alert,” Sugars rushes out just in time.

“Congratulations,” Santana says as she approaches and the rest of Brittany’s words die on her lips.

Sugar’s wearing this mischievous grin before suddenly disappearing, leaving Brittany to hold the giant check alone.

“Thanks,” Brittany replies with a shy grin, “We’ve had a lot of fun today. The money is cool too.”

Santana nods, “You definitely earned it.”

“Totally,” Brittany says as she looks down at the thing, “Just not sure how I’m meant to cash it.”

Santana chuckles at that, “We got rid of the money gun. Sam broke the thing last season.”

“Bummer,” Brittany jokes, “Would’ve loved to make it rain.”

Santana bites her lip, “I just wanted to come over and congratulate you myself. It was a pleasure to watch you work. You’re a very talented baker.”

“Thanks,” Brittany blushes but pushes through, “That’s really awesome coming from someone with your kind of experience.” 

Santana ducks her head bashfully at the compliment before replying, “Well I’ll let you go to get ready for the benefit.”

Brittany barely gets a word out before the blonde is soon whisked away by stylists and rejoins Sugar in some room where they spend the next couple of hours getting primped.

\\\

It has been the longest day ever for Brittany, but when she and Sugar finally arrive to the benefit and spot the many guests admiring their cupcake display it’s all so worth it. They linger around it for the first thirty minutes or so, accepting various compliments and congratulations before they sneak off to the bar for a well-deserved drink.

“You think we can keep these outfits?” Sugar asks wistfully after the bartender places their drinks in front of them. Sugar is pointing her toe out and gliding her hand down her side, “I look hot in this jumpsuit. Plus it has pockets!”

Brittany snickers, “Well they didn’t say we have to give them back. Maybe we _can_ keep them? I wouldn’t mind adding this dress to my wardrobe.”

Sugar nods and goes to clink her glass with Brittany’s, “You’re a total babe, Brittz!”

Brittany grins at the compliment as she brings the glass up to her lips. Sugar follows suit before her eyes drift around the room, “I wonder if there are any single people in here for me to – _fuck_!”

Brittany’s eyes widen at the smack she feels against her arm that causes her cocktail to slosh around, “Sug, you have got to stop doing that. We don’t waste alcohol.”

“Britt, look!” Sugar urges as her eyes stay glued on someone across the room.

Brittany reluctantly swivels around, still dabbing at her arm, “What?”

When she doesn’t get an explanation, she looks up to find what has Sugar’s attention this time. It doesn’t take Brittany long to figure it out though because the woman across the room is _glowing._ Brittany swallows dryly at the sight of a plunging neckline and the way shimmering black fabric clings to perfect curves. Again, she finds herself in a trance as she stares the brunette down.

“We aren’t the only honeys in this joint,” Sugar says in awe, “Santana cleans up good, huh Britt?”

Brittany’s speechless; she didn’t know the judges would be attending too but she just nods in response to Sugar. Her words don’t seem to be working right now anyway. 

The crowd parts for Santana as she pauses to greet those that approach her and despite the reputation that proceeds her, she seems rather friendly with them. She looks genuinely happy to meet everyone and there’s this gleaming smile she wears that ignites the room. These people are like moths to a flame and if Brittany wasn’t so far away, she’d be right there with them getting burnt to a crisp.

Brittany can feel herself falling deeper and deeper and Santana hasn’t even looked her way yet. Who knows what’ll happen if she ever does?

She feels so silly about it because she’s only known the woman for a few hours and with all things considered, she really doesn’t stand a chance. The woman isn’t just some random she met at the grocery store. She’s _Santana Lopez,_ the world renowned pastry chef and entrepreneur and Brittany is just… _Brittany_.

That’s not self-loathing or anything because Brittany knows that she’s special, but Santana is next-level. She’s _famous_ and Brittany is just a small-town girl. What could she possibly offer someone like her? It’s that thought that has Brittany turning back to her drink with a sigh.

This is just a little crush and it’ll go away soon.

“What’s that for?” Sugar asks. She’s leaning her back against the bar top edge people-watching while she sips on her cocktail. When Brittany doesn’t answer right away, Sugar gives her a poke.

Brittany shakes her head and finally answers, “It’s nothing.”

“We haven’t known each other since like birth or anything and there’s a little bit of an age difference here, but show me a little respect…” Sugar says with her hand on her hip. She’s giving Brittany a look with her brow quirked, “You think I don’t know when my best friend is in a mood?”

Brittany frowns at that because of course Sugar notices everything. She thinks about her words carefully and what she’s feeling while she takes another sip of her drink.

Brittany has always been pretty secure with who she is. She has always been a risk-taker, always defied the laws of man and thought outside of the box, always known who she is. When it comes to women or men, Brittany has never had a problem before. Not to say that she’s some kind of player, but she can carry on a conversation pretty easily. She doesn’t usually get nervous around them either, but it’s different with Santana.

For the first time maybe, she’s kind of intimidated. 

“This whole thing with Santana is ridiculous, right?” Brittany finally asks but she’s more so just thinking out loud. She takes another sip and adds, “Like I’m completely off my hammock for thinking something could happen? Like she’s totally out of my league?”

Sugar ponders for a moment before shrugging, “How? You’re hot. She’s hot. Why not be hot together?”

Brittany snorts, “I don’t think it’s that simple.”

“It totally is,” Sugar replies easily, “Just talk to her. You miss all of the shots you don’t take.”

“I don’t see how alcohol is involved here…” Brittany squints.

Sugar gives her a look, always well-tuned to when Brittany’s trying to troll her, “I love a good shot as much as the next person, especially if it’s free, but I think you know that’s not what I’m talking about here.”

“Yeah, I know,” Brittany’s aloof demeanor falters, “I don’t know what’s going on with me. I’m so off my game.”

“You’re just getting in your head about it,” Sugar says then downs the rest of her cocktail, “How about this? You finish off your drink and we’ll get you another then we’ll take a bunch of pics in the bathroom mirror and send them to Blaine and Tina to rub it in their faces?”

“I don’t know,” Brittany frowns, “I’m not really in the mood for that.”

“Come on Britt,” Sugar begs, “Nothing cheers you up like making fun of our archnemeses.”

Brittany just swirls the liquid around in her glass like she’s deep in thought until Sugar starts to chant, “Chug! Chug! Chug!” 

That causes a grin to break out and soon Brittany’s tipping back her glass while Sugar claps excitedly beside her. They gain some attention from those that sit near them at the bar, but they don’t pay them any mind. They’re here for a good time, not a long time. 

“Hey hottie!” Sugar calls out to the bartender with a wave, “Another around for us and make those babies doubles!” Brittany’s just about to protest when Sugar cuts her off, “I’m gonna grab us some snacks, brb.”

Then Sugar is gone in a flash before Brittany can say okay.

\\\

More than ten minutes go by and Sugar still isn’t back yet. Brittany wonders how far away these snacks are because she’s starting to get a little hungry but then suddenly a small plate topped with various hors d'oeuvres slides in front of her.

“Finally!” Brittany feigns annoyance as she begins to turn to Sugar, “Your drink is probably so wa – “

The rest of her words fall away because her best friend isn’t the one standing before her, it’s Santana. She wears this sexy, smug little grin and her dark brown eyes are dazzling as she stares right back.

“You’re…not Sugar,” Brittany points out without thinking but the comment makes Santana laugh.

“Unfortunately no,” Santana chuckles nervously.

Brittany chastises herself for being so rude, “I – I’m sorry. That came out wrong. Hey Santana, you…you look really beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Santana smiles coyly. “Sugar asked me to bring this to you,” Santana answers with a nod to the plate, “She also wanted me to tell you that she’s chatting up a hot DILF and she’ll be back soon. Honestly, she’s got her work cut out for her because Kurt had his eyes on him the moment we got here.”

Brittany chuckles at that, “Yeah…she likes a challenge. You should’ve seen her in college.”

Santana adds, “I can only imagine. She kind of just started rambling at me then passed me that plate. Your friend is a lot.”

“Yeah, that’s a thing she does,” Brittany says and presses her lips together to keep from laughing out in embarrassment, “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Santana grins then glances to the bar, “She said a drink would be waiting for me when I arrived – albeit watered down – as well as someone needing a little company while she’s off trying to score herself a man.”

Brittany facepalms; she can totally see where Sugar’s trying to go with this. She conveniently running into Santana and directing her over to the bar is just too big of a coincidence.

So much for taking bathroom selfies and blowing up Blaine and Tina’s phones.

“I’m sorry,” Brittany apologizes again, “She has a slight problem with boundaries and gets worked up around attractive people.”

“I can’t blame her,” Santana says around a smirk, “She didn’t say the person in need of some company would be drop dead gorgeous though and absolutely killing it in that dress.”

Brittany tries to fight off the blush and shy smile as she catches Santana’s eyes lingering on her legs. She’s really thanking whoever out there designed it because man, do they know how to craft a sexy leg slit. She’s totally going to try to smuggle it back to Lima after this thing.

“You look really great,” Santana adds earnestly.

Brittany brings her glass to her lips as if she’s trying to hide behind it as she says, “Don’t flatter me.”

“I’ll do as a like. Especially when it’s true,” Santana replies smoothly before giving Brittany a cheek-bunching grin. It’s a combination of sweet and smug but what really has Brittany struggling to keep her composure are Santana’s cute-as-hell dimples.

Brittany’s impressed by Santana’s forwardness though, she has always loved confidence on anyone and Santana does it so well. It has Brittany thinking that maybe she stands a chance after all if Santana is flirting with her like this but she’s still a little hesitant.

She and Sugar are meant to return to Lima tomorrow; what is she expecting to happen with Santana within the next 16 hours? Can’t be much.

“So,” Santana hums as she slides into Sugar’s vacant seat.

“What are you doing?” Brittany questions, mostly surprised that she’s choosing to stay.

“Keeping you company?”

“You don’t have to do that,” Brittany laughs, “I’m sure there are loads of people here you probably have to mingle with.”

“True,” Santana nods and from the corner of Brittany’s she can see Santana turn to her, “But I rather mingle with you instead.”

When Brittany looks back – just to check that she’s really there and she really said _that_ – she’s momentarily distracted by Santana’s utter beauty. Sure, she was stunning back at the Cupcake Battles arena but here it has intensified ten fold. Santana is gorgeous, flawless even, like words can’t begin to describe how amazing she looks all done up and of all the seats in this place, she chooses the one next to Brittany.

How did Brittany get so lucky?

That familiar warmth from before surrounds Brittany and the crazy butterflies soon fill her stomach yet again. Her resolve is slowly starting to crumble the longer Santana stares at her, but she has to at least try to hang onto the last bit of dignity she possesses. 

“You sure it’s not because Sugar bribed you with a drink?” Brittany smirks, her confidence slowly returning.

Santana shakes her head though and giggles, “I’m sure.”

\\\

From across the room, Sugar tucks away her phone after scoring the DILF’s number and grins proudly at her work taking place at the bar. She watches as Santana tosses her head back with a laugh because Brittany is freaking hilarious and she’s probably working that infamous Pierce Charm on her. Just a little push in the right direction was all Brittany needed, the most awesome wing-woman ever strikes again!

“Huh,” Kurt hums as he comes to stand next to Sugar. He’s holding a plate of hors d'oeuvres as they both watch everything unfold between Santana and Brittany from afar, “You’re a pro.”

“Of course I am,” Sugar says smugly as she swipes a pitted olive from his plate and pops it into her mouth. She scrunches her nose at the taste and spits it out somewhere off to the side, “Gross.”

Kurt just looks at her like she’s both amazing and horrifying.

\\\

Any of the nerves Brittany was struggling with before have long since vanished as she talks with Santana at the bar. They’ve both had a couple of drinks now so that might have something to do with the ease of conversation, Brittany thinks. She’s truly having a great time getting to know Santana and finds that the brunette is so easy to talk to, not to mention witty as hell.

Well, she knew that already from what she has seen on the show but it hits differently in person. Santana has been portrayed as this intimidating, no-nonsense judge who is prone to going _all Lima Heights_ on anyone that challenges her critiques but the more Brittany gets to know her, the more she realizes that there’s a clear divide between her on-screen persona and what she’s like in person.

In person, Santana is sweet and little bashful at times and pulls the cutest faces when Brittany makes a joke. She has the greatest laugh and the most beautiful smile Brittany has ever seen. Not to mention those eyes, she could stare into them for hours on end.

It’s taking everything in her not to stare at Santana’s boobs though especially with that plunging neckline, but she also keeps catching Santana lingering longer on the exposed skin of her thigh or her lips and she’s kind of thankful that she isn’t the only one struggling. This leering thing is apparently a two-way street.

She also finds that they have so many things in common aside from the whole baking thing. They were both cheerleaders in high school, both relatively popular growing up, and both made drastic career choice changes. After giving Santana a little more backstory about her time at MIT, Brittany learns that Santana is a classically trained singer and before deciding on culinary school she wanted to pursue a career in music.

“My scholarship for culinary school covered more than anything I received for music so making the change was an obvious choice,” Santana says with a shrug.

“Do you still sing?” Brittany asks, ever so intrigued by all the little details she’s learning.

Santana nods, “Sometimes but mostly just at home in the kitchen or in the shower. I kind of miss it. I wonder what my life would’ve been like if I went that route instead, like would I be raking in the dough and topping charts or would I have been a flop?”

“You totally would’ve been a star,” Brittany says with a certainty that makes Santana chuckle.

“How can you be so sure?” She questions through a giggle, “You’ve never heard me sing.”

“I just know these things,” Brittany shrugs, “And you have to go with it, I’m kind of a certified genius you know.”

“Ah, who am I to argue then?” Santana relents as she starts to soften some. There’s this delicacy as she adds, “I don’t think I’ve ever told anyone that before, about my singing.” 

“Well your secret is safe with me,” Brittany winks and it makes Santana blush.

“You’re very easy to talk to,” Santana admits a short while later.

It’s Brittany’s turn to blush then and she thinks if she spends any more time with the woman, she might just fall for her which is why she’s a little annoyed when Sugar finally returns with a loud, “Hey girl hey!”

Santana turns to her with this look that is a mix of annoyance and confusion, but it subsides when Brittany speaks up.

“Were you successful?” She asks remembering this DILF mission Sugar was wrapped up in while her friend orders herself another drink.

Sugar smirks, “You could say that.”

Brittany shakes her head and laughs, “They won’t know what hit’em.”

“Totally. What are we talking about?” Sugar asks while the bartender crafts her drink.

“ _We_?” Santana questions and there’s just a touch of irritation behind her smile, “You’re staying?”

Sugar raises a brow at that, but before anything else can be said Brittany quickly intervenes with a subject change, “So I was just telling Santana here about the _Great Eggs Benedict Debacle of 2016_.”

Santana looks confused again and asks, “The great _what_ now?”

“Ooh, good story,” Sugar nods in approval then looks to Santana and does the gesture of a chef’s kiss, “Greatest smackdown of the century. Classic.”

Brittany doesn’t pay too much attention to Sugar’s comment and glances to Santana again to clarify, “It’s the moment that solidified my dislike for all things breakfast.”

“Wait, you don’t like breakfast?” Santana has her nose cutely scrunched at that, “You strike me as the pancakes and ice cream type.”

Brittany turns up her nose, “No way.”

“How come?” Santana snickers.

“There are several things at play,” Brittany tells her while Sugar settles in for her reply, “For one, you can have it at any time of day and that doesn’t make any sense to me. Lunch has a specific time of day and so does dinner; why is it any different for breakfast? Take this benefit for example, it’s dark out and that person over there is eating waffles but it’s not considered dinner because why? It’s so confusing.”

“I see your point,” Santana nods and begins to grin, “I can only imagine your thoughts on brunch.”

“Ooh, don’t get her started,” Sugar smirks.

Brittany’s reply gets lost because the way Santana stares at her, almost tenderly, makes Brittany’s knees shake and she isn’t even standing. Sugar seems to notice too but miraculously stays quiet as the bartender places her drink in front of her.

“Santana!” Kurt calls out from somewhere close and the women turn to him as he approaches. He greets Brittany and Sugar before turning to his co-judge, “It’s almost time. We should head to our table.”

“Right. I’ll be there in a sec,” Santana says and goes to stand.

“I should grab us a spot too,” Sugar tells Brittany before she’s disappearing again with her drink without another word. Brittany looks between the two a little lost, everything seems to move around her a lot lately.

“These things wrap pretty quickly once the speeches get going,” Santana explains as she starts poking around in her clutch for something.

Brittany nods and looks over to where Sue Sylvester is already taking her place in front of the room. They don’t have much time left now.

“Here. Take this,” Santana offers and Brittany looks down to find a card between her fingertips, “It’s my business card.”

“Oh,” Brittany accepts it with a surprised smile, “Thank you.”

“You know,” Santana starts and she almost looks nervous, “If you’re ever in L.A. again or need some business advice or whatever…give me a call?”

Brittany’s pretty sure she has stopped breathing and her words struggle to form at the gesture. Santana Lopez has just given her a business card containing her personal phone number, of course she can’t think straight at the moment!

“So yeah,” Santana chuckles nervously at Brittany’s silence then juts out her hand.

Brittany eyes it and takes it into her own and she swears sparks fly at the very touch. She grips Santana’s hand, and it’s soft and firm at the same time somehow.

“It was nice chatting with you,” Santana says politely as she shakes Brittany’s hand, “I hope I did well in keeping you company.”

Finally Brittany gets her words working again and replies, “Totally. Easily the highlight of my day.”

Santana pulls away from the handshake with a wide smile, “You won a fat check and became a Cupcake Battles Victor, yet _this_ was your highlight?”

“Well I’d rather be _Victoria_ ,” Brittany says with a shrug, “But yeah, it was. These competition wins are a dime a dozen, but I rarely get the chance to talk to someone like you.”

Santana gives her that look again from earlier and Brittany doesn’t know who swoons first, “You’re something else, Brittany.”

Brittany cocks her head to the side and smiles back bashfully.

“Santana!” Kurt calls out again and starts to wave the co-judge over, “Hurry up!”

Santana flicks him off and turns back to Brittany with an apologetic grin, “Sorry, duty calls. I’ll try to find you again after all of this?”

“Yeah sure,” Brittany replies with a bow of her head before Santana joins Kurt at their table. She feels like she’s on cloud nine and she knows Sugar is going to want every single detail but for now she just soaks this moment in.

\\\

Brittany spends the rest of the evening getting to know everyone at the table she and Sugar share. It’s great food and great company which makes for an awesome time, but Brittany can’t get Santana out of her head.

She finds herself glancing over to where Santana sits, watching the way she lights up around the other guests. The brunette seems swept up in conversation with some other prestigious pastry chefs that Brittany recognizes. Kurt sits next to Santana and the two bounce off of each other just as they do on the show, but a little part of Brittany wishes she could take his place.

Brittany doesn’t think she’s ever been quite so jealous of a gay man before, but the feeling stands. She wants to be the one sitting next to Santana, to be in her presence again and listen to the whispers of her snarky comments which says a lot because she already got a couple hours worth of alone time with her already. Maybe she was a little spoiled with all the attention Santana gave her at the bar, but she can’t help it.

Santana has her hooked.

If she’s lucky though, sometimes Santana glances her way too. When their eyes meet and the smile Santana wears matches her own, Brittany thinks maybe Santana is just as helpless.

\\\

True to Santana’s earlier prediction, the benefits wraps up quickly after the speeches take place. There are people everywhere and Brittany eventually loses sight of the brunette amongst the crowd with everyone standing now. She hangs back with Sugar though and they try their hardest to find the woman.

“She could’ve gone out the back way?” Sugar suggests, “A special exit for celebs?”

The word _celebs_ sits funny with Brittany now that she has had the chance to get to know Santana a little better. The woman is known all over the world in the culinary industry and an esteemed judge on a popular tv show, but Brittany doesn’t consider her a celeb. Not anymore.

She’s just Santana; a beautiful girl who loves to bake and probably has the voice of an angel.

Yeah, Brittany is definitely in trouble.

“No. She said she would find me afterwards,” Brittany tells her and she kind of hates how hopeful she is.

“She must’ve gotten busy?” Sugar tries, “I don’t see her anywhere. Wait, give me a boost. You think this table will hold me?”

Sugar’s already scrambling up to stand on her chair while Brittany continues to look around.

“I have to say goodbye,” Brittany tells Sugar, “I didn’t get to before.”

Sugar frowns at her best friend for a moment, feeling a little sorry for her, before she’s back to vigilantly searching the room for the brunette in question. 

Brittany starts to feel a twinge of sadness as she continues to scan the room with no avail. She doesn’t know why she’s getting so caught up in her feelings. It wasn’t as if Santana promised to come find her afterwards, it’s not like she owed it to her or anything. She just kind of wishes they had a proper goodbye, whatever _proper_ means.

Brittany doesn’t quit until they’re being ushered into a car that’ll take them back to their hotel.

When The Turtles’ _Happy Together_ starts to play through the speakers and Sugar starts to groove in her seat, Brittany thinks she might just punch a hole straight through the radio.


	4. Epilogue

A couple weeks have gone by since Brittany and Sugar have returned to Lima. Word has gotten around their small town about their Cupcake Battles win and business at _Batter Up Cupcakes_ has never been better. In fact, business is so good that _Baking Dreams Come True_ has had to relocate to another city because no one wanted the distinct taste of loser in their baked goods.

Tough break for Blaine and Tina, oh well.

As Sugar would say, “Sucks to suck.”

Life has pretty much gone back to normal for the most part and really she should be so proud of her accomplishments and how well the business is doing, but Brittany hasn’t felt completely like herself ever since leaving L.A.

Sugar’s picked up on it too – of course – and tries her hardest to comfort her best friend with night’s out on the town and other activities that always cheered Brittany up.

Nothing seems to work though and that worries Sugar.

\\\

Brittany never did find Santana again that night.

Sugar got an anonymous tip from someone – _cough_ Kurt Hummel _cough_ – that Santana had been invited to an after party along with the other guests at her table and that they were possibly trying to score her for a guest judge appearance for another show. Sugar offered to pull out all the stops and find a way in, whether that be to flirt relentlessly or bribe, but Brittany decided against.

She didn’t want to crash a party she hadn’t been invited to just to see Santana again, that was too much and she wasn’t the desperate type.

Instead, she took it as a sign.

A sign that whatever was going on between them was just a one time thing and Brittany needed to let it go and begin to move on.

So Brittany filled Sugar in on the vague details of her time spent with Santana at the bar and how she thought that they were really hitting it off, but ultimately she wasn’t going to pursue it any further. She just wanted to spend their last hours in L.A. living it up with her best friend before returning to the daily grind back in Lima.

Sugar looked ready to smack some sense into her, but she took a steadying breath instead and proceeded to go along with anything Brittany had planned. At the end of the day, Brittany’s a big girl and she can make her own decisions – even if Sugar thinks they’re completely ridiculous and that’s coming from _her_ , someone that once stole a police car, went for a joy ride while blasting N.W.A., got arrested, and got the charges dropped all in one night.

It pays to be a Motta; Brittany still isn’t sure whether Sugar’s dad is in the mafia or not but she knows not to ask too many questions when he’s around.

“Did you get her number at least?” Sugar asks, twisting a little in her seat to see Brittany’s reaction. 

It makes the little card in Brittany’s bra – _her_ dress didn’t come with pockets – burn a little but she shakes her head anyway which causes Sugar to throw up her hands in defeat. The tops of her hands hit the roof of the cab and the driver sends her a glare through the rearview mirror.

“Britt!” She groans, but Brittany just bites her lip and stares out the window, “Since when do you leave a conversation with a hot person _without_ getting their number? Who are you?”

“What’s meant to be will be and apparently we weren’t meant to be,” Brittany shrugs and it’s like she’s trying to convince herself of that too.

There’s just one little piece of information that she might’ve left out and it begs to be noticed the longer she keeps quiet about it. It’s really only a matter of time before Sugar does what she does and figures it all out.

\\\

They’re at their bakery hard at work trying to keep up with the sudden rush of orders now that their episode of Cupcake Battles has aired when Sugar finds it.

“Britt,” Sugar says and there’s this sternness to her tone that has Brittany feeling like she’s about to be told off for something.

Did she mix up the order dates again or forget to close the fridge door?

Brittany turns away from the cupcakes she’s filling to find Sugar dangling a familiar card between her fingers. Blue eyes go wide and her mind begins to work at coming up with an excuse in hopes of copping the least amount of sass.

She has a feeling that it isn’t going to help her this time though.

“What. The. Hell. Is. This?”

“I don’t know,” Brittany dismisses but tries cover up her obvious guilt with a nervous laugh, “Kind of looks like the business card Santana gave me.”

“Yeah,” Sugar says sarcastically, “It sure does, doesn’t it! And look, there’s a freaking phone number on it!”

“No way, you’re kidding!” Brittany feigns surprise.

It doesn’t go over well with Sugar though.

“You’ve had this the whole time?” She just about yells, “I had to suffer through weeks of you moping around because we couldn’t find Santana after the benefit and yet you’ve had _this_ the whole time?! You told me you didn’t get her number! I should’ve known better, you never leave without getting a number!”

Brittany cringes as Sugar gets even more worked up, “Sugar.. can you just – “

Sugar continues though, “You could’ve called her that night and you could’ve gone out and made sweet, sweet lady love or whatever it is you want to do with her!”

Brittany looks down guiltily, “Well when you put it that way…”

Sugar shakes her head and starts to stalk towards Brittany and she looks _pissed_.

Brittany’s eyes widen and she quickly grabs for the closest thing to her which happens to be an offset spatula and braces herself.

“Put that down,” Sugar rolls her eyes and reaches for Brittany’s phone, “You’re going to call this woman right now.”

“Sugar, no.”

“Sugar, yes!”

“No,” Brittany sets her jaw, “I won’t.”

“Why not?”

Brittany groans and goes to lie, “Because I don’t want to.”

“Yeah right,” Sugar laughs sarcastically.

“Seriously.”

“I don’t get it. You’re into her. She’s into you,” Sugar argues, “Why don’t you get into each other?”

Brittany chooses to ignore the inuendo, “Because we have a ton of work to do here and we don’t have time to play matchmaker right now.”

“When has that ever stopped us before?”

Brittany lets out a tired sigh, “What am I going to say to her? _Hey Santana, I think you’re really hot and we should maybe date?_ ”

“I mean, it needs some work but if that’s the best that you can do then sure!”

“I’m not going to do that,” Brittany grumbles with the shake of her head, “I spent all of eight hours with her at the most, that’s all. Besides, we don’t exactly live anywhere near each other.” Then Brittany gets lost in her thoughts for a moment, “Maybe if I put the business on hold and got back to working on my teleportation device, we might have something here but I don’t see what’s meant to come of this.”

Sugar contemplates Brittany’s words, really thinks about everything she has said before she’s narrowing her eyes and tilting up her chin defiantly.

“Chicken shit.”

Brittany gasps, “That’s the worst kind of shit.”

“Exactly so call her,” Sugar urges with Brittany’s phone in her hand then her smile turns mischievous, “Or I’ll call her for you.”

Brittany’s eyes widen, “You wouldn’t.”

“No?” Sugar questions, “You know I’ve been practicing my _Brittany_ voice.”

“Your _what?_ ”

Sugar twirls on the spot and whips her hair, “ _It’s Brittany bitch._ ”

“I don’t sound like that!”

Sugar ignores her and starts to tap out Santana’s number, “ _San-TAAAN-ah!_ Okay, nailed it that time. I sound just like you. You’ve got to admit it.”

“Sugar, give me my phone!”

“Never!”

Brittany squeals and soon they’re struggling to gain control of the phone while Sugar recites all her _Brittany-isms_ , not bothering to stay clear of the cupcakes Brittany had been working on. There’s frosting coating their arms and powdered sugar in their hair, but the fight goes on until the chimes of the front door ring out like it’s marking the end of round one in a prize fight. 

Sugar and Brittany freeze like a couple of deer caught in the headlights and look to the door.

It’s the local news reporter, Jacob Ben Israel, and he’s looking at the two bakers with a disgusted yet intrigued look on his face. Brittany pushes away from Sugar before he starts creating some story about whatever he thinks he just walked in on.

“Hi Jacob,” Brittany greets and snatches her phone back before wiping the frosting off of her arms with the end of her apron, “What can I help you with?”

“I’m here to pick up an order for the station,” He says, still eyeing them warily.

“Right,” Brittany nods and looks to Sugar, “Can you get his order?”

Sugar narrows her eyes before ultimately relenting, “Fine.” Then her voice lowers, “But once he’s out of here, you’re making the call.”

“I’m not.”

“You are!”

“Just get the –“

“Woah,” Jacob gasps and Brittany looks up to find that he’s staring out the front window, “Nice ride!”

Brittany looks around his giant cloud of hair and spots an old school, blacked-out Corvette Stingray pulling to stop in front of the shop. She watches with confusion because this is a small town and she would definitely remember if someone drove a car like _that_ around here.

Sugar soon joins Brittany’s side again, “Here’s the dumb ord – woah! Did Will buy a new car again?”

“Doubt it,” Brittany snorts and they all stare in anticipation for the driver to exit.

When the beginning of a brunette head pokes up, Brittany’s breath hitches because she knows exactly who it is.

“Oh my God, it’s Santana Lopez!” Jacob squeals and he’s already reaching for his phone to snap some pictures, “I can’t believe she’s in Lima!”

Brittany can’t either, she’s pretty sure her jaw is somewhere lying on the floor below her.

Santana’s dressed simply in skin-tight leather pants and a button-up blouse beneath her blazer while the wind breezes through her long dark locks and sunlight bounces off her aviator lenses.

Even in casual wear, Santana is gorgeous and Brittany can’t stop staring.

Jacob is quick to open the door once she gets closer and manages to say a meek, “Hello Miss Lopez, huge fan.”

Santana pulls down the shades and it’s like everything is moving in slow motion as she tucks the arm into her blouse, the weight of the sunglasses dragging down the neckline to give just a tantalizing peek at her cleavage. Santana doesn’t say anything to Jacob, just smiles politely before she looks up to Brittany.

Once those brown eyes land on her, Brittany feels the earth move under her feet.

Then Santana smiles and there’s just a hint of smugness in the way she says, “Brittany.”

Brittany swallows dryly and goes to speak but Jacob is quick to approach Santana first, his nosey reporter side on full display, “Miss Lopez, could I ask you a coup – “

“Read the room, Jacob! Jesus!” Sugar groans and shoves the box of cupcakes into his arms harshly. She starts to push him out the door although he struggles to still ask Santana questions. Sugar manages to get him out easily and says, “Thank you and buh-bye.”

Santana looks over her shoulder at Sugar and smiles in gratitude before turning back to Brittany. She continues the short walk over and every step seems to be in time with the steady pounding of Brittany’s heart.

Brittany wonders if this is what having a stroke feels like because _wow_.

“Hi,” Santana finally greets and the familiar warmth rushes off of her in waves.

It takes Brittany’s breath away but she stays rooted and gives her a casual, “Hey Santana.”

“So…you never called,” Santana says simply after a pause.

Brittany’s cheeks flush and she tries to laugh it off, “Yeah…about that. Would you believe I lost my phone?”

Santana narrows her eyes playfully and nods to the counter, “Is that it right there? With the unicorn sticker?”

Brittany covers it with her piping bag, “No.”

“Yes,” Sugar pipes up.

Brittany shoots Sugar a glare for her comment as Sugar rounds the counter again but she just sticks her tongue out.

When Santana chuckles, Brittany’s attention is back on her because that laugh…it’s intoxicating and she has kind of missed it.

Okay, so she has missed it a lot.

“What brings you to Lima?” Brittany asks as if she doesn’t know the answer.

“Other than the call that never came?” Santana teases again.

Brittany smiles apologetically, “I’m sorry.”

Santana lifts her shoulder casually, “Make it up to me then?”

Brittany quirks a brow.

“Let me take you out,” Santana says smoothly.

“Yes!” Sugar beams and suddenly she’s pressed against Brittany’s side, “A thousand times yes!”

Santana side-eyes Sugar, “I wasn’t asking you.”

“Oh, I know!” Sugar replies and nods to Brittany, “I’m saying _yes_ for her.”

“Don’t you have something to do?” Brittany asks Sugar, “Like _out the back_ or somewhere far away?”

“I can take a hint,” Sugar grumbles although she remains in her spot.

“I don’t think you can,” Santana quips while looking at Sugar but then the alluring smile returns as she glances back to Brittany, “What do you say?”

Brittany hesitates and asks, “Shouldn’t _I_ be the one taking you out if I’m meant to be making it up to you?”

“I really don’t mind either way,” Santana replies with an angelic giggle, “I’ll take what I can get. Have you had lunch yet?”

It’s a simple question but Brittany drags her feet in answering.

In reality, she’d love to go out with Santana but the implications of what that means and the possibility that she’ll forever be hooked without it going anywhere is too great. She’s not sure if her heart can handle getting just a taste of what it’s like to be around Santana again so maybe it’s best that she continues to distance herself.

“I…no,” Brittany stammers and goes to pick up her piping bag, “Now isn’t really the best time.”

“Okay,” Santana nods, “When is?”

“Uhhh…” Brittany hums. She wasn’t anticipating Santana to be so persistent. It really makes it harder to stand her ground. Especially when she looks like _that_.

“Go out Britt,” Sugar interrupts again, “I can handle it here for a while. It’s fine.”

Brittany shakes her head, “We’re swamped with orders, Sugar, and we’re already so behind. I’m sorry, Santana. Maybe another time?”

Brittany!” Sugar chastises and gives her a look that screams _what the hell are you doing?_

But Santana doesn’t seem to be deterred, “You’re going to make me work for this one, huh?”

Brittany cocks her head to the sight of Santana sliding off her blazer in one swift motion. She plucks off the shades and sets them on the counter too.

“What are you doing?” Brittany asks.

“Helping,” Santana shrugs as she begins to roll up her sleeves before moving on to tie up her hair, “I came all this way because I wanted to see you again and maybe go out somewhere with you. If I have to get my hands a little dirty to make that happen then I don’t mind.”

Brittany fails to stifle her laugh, “Santana, you don’t have to – “

“When are you going to realize that you can’t tell me what to do?” Santana smirks already coming around the counter, “Where do you want me?”

Sugar’s looking between the two with an excited smile before she’s reaching for the spare apron and passing it to Santana without uttering a word which is a real feat for Sugar.

Brittany gives her a look like she has just betrayed her though, but it doesn’t last long because Santana slides the apron over her head and adjusts the straps around her waist and now _their_ logo is being worn proudly on her chest.

A very nice chest at that, Brittany thinks, a chest that Brittany wouldn’t mind spending some real quality time with but then she pulls herself together to just admire how Santana looks. Santana looks good in anything, but seeing her in _Batter Up Cupcakes_ colors just does something to her.

Brittany’s heart swells at the sight and races faster than ever before. Santana’s messy bun and the rolled up sleeves of most likely expensive blouse, coupled with the hopeful smile Santana wears is enough to have Brittany relinquishing all the fight left in her.

Maybe this is the _real_ sign she was waiting for, not the one back at the benefit?

“You’re not going to give up, are you?” Brittany asks through a smile.

Santana shakes her head, “I’m taking a page from your book here and going all or nothing.”

Brittany chuckles at the sound of the words she once told Santana and lets out a sigh, “Alright then, maybe start with this? I’ve got quite a few cupcakes that need filling.”

“Those cupcakes aren’t the only ones,” Sugar quips and nudges Santana with her elbow, smiling suggestively.

“If you weren’t my best friend and business partner,” Brittany grumbles lowly, “I’d fire you.”

“Wanky,” Santana just laughs and the three of them set off to finish up the day’s orders.

\\\

After a few hours, they’re about finished and the three of them set off to tidy up. It was actually really fun working with Santana in the kitchen like that with the music pumping in the background and the friendly banter. Brittany think she and Sugar have become quite the pair and listening to Santana comment on the chaotic stories Sugar tells is something she didn’t know she needed.

The day’s work seemed to breeze by with Santana’s help and for the first time in a long time, Brittany felt like herself again.

Brittany and Santana are cleaning up in the kitchen when Sugar comes toddling out with a giant box in her arms.

“Where are you going with that?” Brittany questions as she scrubs at the counter.

“Delivery,” Sugar answers simply, “The last order of the day.”

“What?” Brittany looks over to the clock on the wall, “We don’t have anymore deliveries today.”

“Yes we do,” Sugar says and taps the box which sounds uncharacteristically hollow, “Why else would I be holding a giant box filled with numerous cupcakes?”

“Do you want me to answer that?” Brittany smirks.

Sugar narrows her eyes playfully, “I’m gonna run this one and head home from there. It was nice to see you again, Santana.”

Santana smiles knowingly, “You too, Sugar.”

Brittany remains staring at her best friend though, “You’re not going to come back and help pack down?”

“Nope,” Sugar grins and starts to walk away with her box, “Santana’s here, take advantage of the extra hands.”

“Wow, she really has no filter,” Santana snorts.

“You two have fun with that!” Sugar teases from over her shoulder, “Byeeee!”

“Sugar!” Brittany calls out but she’s already out the door. She shakes her head at that, “I can’t believe her. That box was definitely empty.”

“Definitely,” Santana chuckles but continues to wipe down her section of counterspace.

With it just being her and Santana now, Brittany becomes acutely aware that they’re alone for the first time. She tries to be cool about it though and makes a little small talk, “So…this was fun.”

“It was,” Santana nods, “I’m not in the kitchen as much as I use to be now so this was really cool.”

“I really appreciate your help,” Brittany adds, “I just can’t believe you’re here, like Santana Lopez is in my kitchen. That’s so crazy.”

“You make me sound like I’m some A-list celebrity,” Santana chuckles.

Brittany laughs too, “You kind of are.”

“I’m really not.”

“So does this mean I can’t ask for a signed picture of you?” Brittany jokes, “I was going to frame it.”

“I mean…if you want,” Santana says, not picking up on Brittany’s sarcasm as she steals a piece of paper from the counter, “Will this menu do for now?”

Brittany moves without thinking and reaches over to touch the back of Santana’s hand to get her attention. Cliché sparks fly at the feel but she doesn’t move, not until Santana looks to her.

“I wasn’t meaning it as _Santana Lopez is in my kitchen_ ,” Brittany explains with a lopsided grin, “I meant it as _Santana Lopez is in my kitchen._ ”

“Uhm..” Santana tilts her head to the side in question.

“I meant it like…” Brittany pauses to consider if she really wants to be this truthful but the words come out anyway, “Like I’m glad you’re here. I’m glad I got to see you again.”

Santana doesn’t say a word and Brittany nervously goes back to cleaning.

“I – I’ve kind of missed you I think,” Brittany admits quietly.

It’s then that Santana sends Brittany a look that has the blonde’s movements coming to a halt. It’s unreadable, but not in the cold way she had experienced in the arena. The warmth is still there but she can’t decipher what Santana’s thinking or what this look means.

“What?” Brittany smiles nervously under Santana’s heated gaze.

Has she said too much? Did she totally misinterpret Santana being here?

Then it comes out simple as anything, “I like you, Britt.”

Brittany blinks and giggles timidly as she says the first thought that comes to mind, “Yeah. I’ve gathered that much with the whole road trip over here just to see me.”

Santana shakes her head, “I couldn’t help myself.”

Brittany softens, “I know what you mean.”

“I’ve…kind of liked you from the moment we met. I didn’t think that was possible because we barely spoke to one another and this whole thing seems so – I don’t know – like serendipitous? Which I can’t believe I just said that because that’s so not me, I’m not someone who believes in love at first sight – NOT THAT I LOVE YOU OR ANYTHING – I just… Can you tell I don’t usually do this,” Santana admits with a sigh.

“You’re doing great,” Brittany says encouragingly.

“Thanks,” Santana chuckles and Brittany’s words seem to ease her a little as she continues, “I don’t pursue anything with contestants. I usually have a strict policy when it comes to that, but there’s just something about you that I can’t seem to shake. Then with everything that happened at the benefit, I just…I had to make an exception. I had to come out here and see if you felt something too.”

“I do,” Brittany replies and she can’t stop the smile from forming, “I feel a lot of things and I don’t know how that’s going to work with you in L.A. and me here. We’re from different worlds almost but I haven’t been able to get you out of my head either.”

“We’re not so different, Britt, and I don’t know how any of this is going to work either,” There’s a quick swipe of Santana’s tongue along her bottom lip as she takes a step forward. Her eyes are hooded as she speaks, “But we at least have to try, right?”

It’s not the answer she was expecting but it’s the answer she was hoping for and right now that’s all she wants to think about.

“Okay,” Brittany mumbles and she moves in quickly to close the distance between them. She moves on instinct as her hand comes up to rest against Santana’s cheek, guiding her closer and closer until their lips finally meet.

It’s like _We Are The Champions_ and confetti cannons all over again as Brittany’s head becomes cloudy and she’s all a daze.

She likes Santana and Santana likes her, maybe Sugar was right? It really is that simple sometimes.

Never in a million years would she have ever thought she would be kissing Santana Lopez in her kitchen, yet here she is doing just that and it’s so much better than she has ever imagined. 

Santana’s lips are soft and full and she tastes like cherries and peppermint. Brittany thinks kissing Santana might just be her new favorite thing which is saying something because she doesn’t usually like picking favorites but she just can’t get enough of her.

When she feels Santana’s fingers press against the back of her neck to deepen the kiss, she thinks that this is it: this is the moment she realizes she has fallen head over feet for Santana and all it took was one kiss to make sure.

“My offer still stands by the way,” Santana mumbles against Brittany’s lips. She hovers there and presses another peck that leaves Brittany struggling to concentrate.

“What offer?”

“Well…,” Santana hums as she pulls back a little, “We’ve missed out on lunch, but dinner is just starting. What do you say?”

Brittany bites her lip but ultimately relents, “I know the perfect place we can go. How do you feel about breadsticks?”

“Kind of my weakness,” Santana beams as her hands fall to Brittany’s hips, “Amongst other things.”

“Awesome,” Brittany grins.

“Maybe if you’re lucky,” Santana says suggestively, “I’ll throw in breakfast tomorrow morning too.”

Brittany feels goosebumps all over but she keeps her voice steady, “Already lining yourself up for a second date? Bold of you, but you know how I feel about breakfast.”

Santana’s eyes glimmer at the playfulness but her voice dips lower and takes on a huskier tone as she leans in close to whisper in Brittany’s ear, “I bet I can change your mind.”

Brittany’s brows shoot up at the sound of _that_ implication, but instead of giggling away like a school girl it comes out hoarse and gravely, “I’d love to see you try.”

\\\

And try Santana does…all over Brittany’s apartment and once in the car ride over.

It’s safe to say that Santana has done wonders with changing Brittany’s mind and now breakfast just so happens to be Brittany’s favorite meal of the day. In fact, Brittany can’t imagine having it with anyone else ever again and the best thing about that is neither can Santana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, endgame Brittana in every universe lol. Check out the super sweet (pun intended) cover art Nicole (aka yourstreetserenade) made for me on tumblr it's very awesome!


End file.
